Little Mockingbirds
by nic98ole
Summary: Kendall Knight didn't like being the new kid in town, he didn't like feeling like he was the odd kid, and he didn't like having to deal with the most stuck up snob in school. But he did like that sweet and shy boy living in that spooky old house. Too bad he was dead.
1. Chapter 1

_This was supposed to be uploaded like **way **in advance along with another Halloweenish/spooky fic but there's always something coming up that gets me sidetracked. But since there's only one day left in October and I wasn't going to upload it later when it wouldn't be the right kind of season, I figured I might as well put it out now and continue it once I'm finished with Call Me, Beep Me (which should not take too long. That or Surf City which will also not take too long). _

_And another thing because I'm really iffy and I don't want to mislead anyone, **I don't know if this will turn into a Kenlos love story**. Basically cause of Carlos' predicament. It'll be a Kenlos friendship, I'm definitely promising that at least but I'm not sure of the romance aspects. If I **do **put love in this story, hopefully the pairings and buildup will be realistic enough for you all to not be mad with me.  
_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story!_

* * *

The first thing that Carlos Garcia noticed was that the air that was supposed to be filling his chest never came, the thud of a beating heart wasn't registering and the supposedly hard cement ground he was lying on didn't feel like nothing at all. In fact, felt like pure air and the texture of the gravel was nothing against his bare cheek or his fingertips. He gave a weak moan, turning and trying to stand but his legs felt like mush. Weak and feeble, even his arms were shaky as he tried to push himself onto his knees and trying to stand. The skies were still a dark black, the dampness of what Carlos believed he was in an alleyway gave an ominous chill up the boy's spine if he even could feel it.

. . .How did he get here anyways?

He was walking. . .walking down the street. . .to meet. . .meet his friend and. . .and. . .Carlos closed his eyes, his memory was so foggy, he honestly couldn't recollect a thing. But he should be getting home. Or at least to a payphone so he could call home. The boy began to walk down the alleyway, his legs feeling tired and his eyelids seemed like they were growing heavier than ever. Maybe seeing his friend would have to be a later thing, maybe he should just head back home and tuck himself underneath the covers to go to bed.

Carlos walked. . .and walked. . .and walked. . .this alleyway seemed like it was going on forever. Was he walking towards the street? He didn't know for sure, he didn't even hear the sounds of the cars or see the street lights. Just everything was pitch black and Carlos began to grow nervous. He didn't like being so late out at night, he didn't like being alone in the dark either. He wasn't that good of a fighter, who knows what would happen if someone jumped out of nowhere. He gave a cautious whirl of the head from the thought of that, not seeing anything but black. His teeth found his lower lip, pulling it in between and biting down on it hard enough to draw blood but none came. And there was no nervous beating of his heart, no trembling of his bones, nothing.

Something was wrong.

The ground in front of him seemed to grow lighter, sounds began to flow into Carlos' ears of shouts and of urgency and before Carlos knew what was going on, a blast of color and lights erupted in his face. There were people running about, shouting out orders and a small section of the alleyway was being marked off by yellow tape. He could see the flashing lights of the ambulance and of the police cars, Carlos worried about what is going on and looking around frantically.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Carlos urgently asked but it seemed like no one could hear him. He shouted louder but nothing, not even a glance in his direction. Carlos hesitantly stepped forward, not wanting to get in the way of whatever this was and only seeking help as to where he was, where he was going, what was happening when a rush flowed through his body, almost knocking out a non-existent breath.

Someone, a man. . .ran _through him_.

Carlos stared in horror, placing hands all over his body. The fabric of his shirt came between his fingers, Carlos not really distinguishing the texture of the cotton like normal and he glanced back up at the man crouched down along with the others dressed in dark uniform, huddling over someone, shouting out orders and Carlos tried to peer over them to see what was going on. And once he was able to see over their heads, the red and blue lights flashing around him and his eyes caught onto the sight, surely the non-existent heartbeat would be thudding loud against his chest now.

It was him. . .well, Carlos wasn't so sure but at the same time it had to have been. It was that same plain gray shirt he was wearing now, except that this one was stained deep red with blood, _his _own blood. Those were his eyes that were now glassy and empty, dead and dark. Those were his lips that were slightly parted and dried, no breath coming from them. That was his body. . .his lifeless body. . .but how? What was going on? How was this possible and how did this happen? Carlos touched his cheek, he touched his chest and his stomach and his head before looking down at the Carlos that was lying dead on the pavement. Did he die?. . .How? He crouched down as another man got up to walk to the ambulance and stuck his hand out to graze against the dirtied tan cheek of the dead body before him.

His hand phased right through it as if he was air.

Carlos yanked his hand back, staring at the face, _his _face. . .his body. . .was he a. . .no, no he couldn't be. That wasn't how it was supposed to work, that wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He can't be. . .he just _can't _be dead! How could this had happened! Who done this to him! And the worse thing is that Carlos couldn't remember a thing. He can't remember this alley, he can't remember what he was doing outside in this dreary dark place to begin with, he couldn't remember anything and the fact made him grow frightened. He was dead, he was dead and he was a ghost but this just can't be happening. This just can't!

Carlos jumped up, beginning to run and running through all the people and the ambulance onto the open sidewalk. There were police officers barricading the area around the crime scene as Carlos tried to shout out for help. No one heard him, no one could see him, no one could help him. He wasn't supposed to be here, was he? He was supposed to be in Heaven if he was dead, right? Or whatever really happens when you die, that was where he was supposed to be, right? Maybe this was a dream, yeah, that explains things. He'll just have to open his eyes and see that everything was alright. He'll be in his bed, curled up in his sheets and just be waiting for his mother's cheerful voice to awake him from slumber.

Wake up Carlos, wake up!

Carlos squeezed his eyes so tight, his fingernails clenching hard into the palm of his hand as he balled his fists. He didn't feel anyone bumping against him, he didn't hear anyone yelling at him to knock off holding his breath until he turned blue. And when Carlos peeked one his eyes, traffic was moving along just fine. . .he was just invisible to everything. His hands went up into his hair, running through the locks and taking in fast breaths with panicked eyes darting back and forth around the ground. He needed help, someone please, _please _help. Carlos shook his head slowly from left to right, his lips croaking out another little desperate plea as if someone could hear him. How he hoped that someone could help wake him up from this nightmare.

Carlos turned, to try and go back to the alleyway where they were now stuffing his body into one of the bags before he stopped. In front of him was a boy, teenaged like he was and awkwardly flipping through a little black book. He glanced up, eyes a shy and mousy brown as he raised his hand, "J-Just give me a few minutes," he stuttered out and Carlos' eyes widened in shock. He. . .he can _see _him. Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe this was all some weird dream and he was getting closer to waking up. Wake up! Wake up! The boy kept glancing up at Carlos, almost as if he was afraid Carlos would just disappear and finally he stuck his hand out, "'Carlos Garcia, it is very nice to meet you. Shake hand'. . .oh."

The boy linked his hand with Carlos' one that was still by his side, Carlos feeling the coldness of the pale skin but also a painful burning sensation in his palm. He tried to yank his wrist free but the boy wouldn't let go, his eyes scanning over the pages as Carlos began to writhe and grimace.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Carlos shouted and the boy let go, Carlos yanking his hand away and holding it close to his chest. He glanced down into his palm, looking to see that there was a small insignia burned into his skin. He rubbed at it, the mark not coming off. It looked like it was still smoldering, the lines singed and skin around it peachy red. "What did you do that for?! Who are you?!. . .What happened to me? Why can you see me and they can't? What's going on?!"

The boy gave a sad frown. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but that's standard protocol. It's so that way if you get lost when we're traveling, you've already been claimed and no one else can take you but me."

What was he, some baggage? Carlos shook his head, "I don't understand. Where are we going? You haven't even told me who _you_ are."

"I. . .uh. . ." the boy looked back into his little black book, muttering 'Questions. . .Questions. . .' until Carlos supposed he found the section he was looking for and began to read, "'I am a good friend and I will not hurt you'."

"Please can you tell me what's going on? What's happening to me? Am I asleep?"

". . .Will it make it easier for you to come with me if you think you are?" he asked and Carlos stepped back when he stepped forward. So. . .so he isn't sleeping? Then. . ._what's going on?_ The boy took another step forward and Carlos stepped back, off of the sidewalk and into the street. Cars were driving right through him like he wasn't even there, he didn't even feel anything except a soft tingle like a light breeze over his skin as each vehicle drove through. The boy bit his lower lip, worried, "Please come back over here."

"No."

"Don't be difficult, I don't know what to do if you try to resist."

"Tell me what you want with me first," Carlos said and the boy sighed, reaching into the cuff of his white sleeve to take off a small black bracelet with a charm attached to it, though Carlos couldn't see exactly what kind of charm it was. The boy took the charm off, "Please do not be frightened," he replied, the charm growing bigger and bigger until Carlos' eyes widened as to what it was, the long clean blade of Death's scythe showing an reflection of the streets with Carlos not in it. Carlos stared at the boy in shock, eyes widening in fear regardless of the warning as the boy held out his other hand. "Come here."

"No!"

"_Please _come here?"

"N-No! W-What's going on! Is this some kind of a joke? _Please _tell me this is a joke! Tell me I'm dreaming! Pinch me or slap me or throw water on me!"

"I'll pinch you if you come over here," the boy replied with a hopeful smile that Carlos immediately took another step away from, holding himself and feeling his body trembling. He. . .he was dead. Something happened and he ended up dead. And this boy. . .was he Death? Here to take him? Carlos felt his eyes beginning to water, scared and confused. Why did this happen to him? Why did he die? Why wasn't he an old man and in the comfort of his bed, passing away in his sleep like he wanted to without any pain? He didn't remember if he felt pain when he was murdered. . .was he? Who killed him? _Why _did they kill him? Carlos never did anything wrong, he never hurt anybody, he never spoke ill of anyone, why did he have to die? His lips choked out a sob and he saw the boy worriedly lower his scythe. "P-Please don't cry, I-I'm new at this sort of thing and you're not supposed to be crying-"

"Not supposed to cry? _I'm dead!_ T-That's enough to m-make me cry," Carlos sobbed, letting out a wail. Sixteen years old, sixteen years old and he was dead. He hadn't even had his first kiss yet, he never got a chance to play on the varsity hockey team. He won't go to senior prom, he won't graduate, he won't go to college, find someone and get married and have children. None of those things will be happening to him because he's-

Mom and Dad.

Carlos' eyes widened, what happened to his parents? Do they know about this? He had to find them, he had to see them! Carlos turned and began to run, hearing Death calling out for him to 'Wait! Stop! Please!'. As if Carlos was going to wait there and let him take him to wherever he was supposed to go. Limbo? Heaven?. . .Hell? The thought frightened Carlos, his legs going even faster but not sure if he was managing to evade the specter. Shouldn't ghosts be able to fly? And shouldn't he be pale as snow with no legs to begin with? What kind of ghost was he? And Carlos began to wonder as he ran through the streets to his home, not even bothering to stop when cars were busily speeding down since they didn't have any effect on him anyways, if there were others like him. Other ghosts. . .maybe, maybe not. What did Death say? That he was new? What did that mean? What did _any _of this mean?

He stopped, looking around to see if the boy in black was coming after him but saw no one, giving a quiet gulp. Did he lose him? He only hoped, half of him still not accepting all of this. Maybe a deep sleep, maybe he was so tired from last night he's sleeping in. That had to be it, that had to be it. Carlos turned, immediately meeting up with the face of the pale boy he was trying to avoid and he screamed, backing away fast and the brunette sighed, trying to look through the black book.

"Okay, it says here that I'm not supposed to use any force. I'm trying to make this transition very pleasant for you but if you insist on running away-" the scythe flashed into his hands in a blast of hellfire and smoke, "-It'll be very _unpleasant_."

Carlos looked at the boy with wide and fearful eyes before the brunette sighed again. "Now, _please _come here."

"W-Why don't you just take me? I know you want to do it," Carlos stuttered out and Death shook his head.

"Can't. You have to come to me willingly, I can't force you."

"That's a horrible rule."

"It's actually a very good rule if you'd just _let _me make things nicer for you," the boy said with frustration and Carlos bit his lower lip.

". . .No."

He groaned, scythe disappearing and going back to flipping through his book. "There has to be something about this. Something about stubborn souls."

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Look, I'm not some sort of expert in this kind of thing. You're not even supposed to be out of your body, _I _was supposed to take you out! You already made things more difficult by coming out on your own, can't you make _both _of our lives. . .er. . .after-lives easier?"

"I-I can't. I'm not dead. How did I die? What happened to me? And my parents? Are they okay?"

"And another thing too, I don't remember asking these many _questions_," Death said, frustrated as he flipped back to the 'Questions' section of his book. What was that? A handbook? Death needs _a handbook?_. . .Carlos wondered if there was a book for the recently deceased. . .if this wasn't all just some horrific dream. The brunette scoffed, "Can you word those questions of yours to something that fits what's written in here?"

"What's written in there?"

"Come over here and take a look."

And Carlos took a step forward but quickly took a step back, frowning. "Nice try, I'm not coming to you. Give it to me."

"Drat," the boy muttered, tossing the book to Carlos and he caught it with ease. This wasn't so bad, he thought ghosts couldn't hold a thing at all. Then again, his hand did phase through those people and his dead body, his own ghostly figure had cars that drove through him like he was thin air. Maybe there was something about this book that allowed him to hold it, he wasn't sure. Carlos flipped it open, eyebrows furrowing as he read the text on the first page, almost like someone had hand-written it personally.

_Congrats Mr. Hortense Logan Mitchell_

_You lost._

Carlos glanced up at the figure standing a good distance away, watching him closely as he turned the page that listed out detailed sketches of a scythe, instructions next to it on how to properly reap, sign and transport a soul to the final destination. But unfortunately, the final destination was not explicitly explained here. He flipped to the back of the book, seeing the 'Questions' that Death was trying to scan over. They were so mediocre, some of the standard questions that Carlos had asked, 'What happened?', 'Who are you?', 'Where are we going?'. None of the questions that he wanted answered, none of the ones that he asked. He flipped the yellow pages to the last page, seeing more of that hand-written scrawl that was in the front of the book.

_If they have any other questions, call King._

_42-33-51_

Carlos stared at the number confused, wasn't enough numbers to actually be able to dial someone. He then glanced back over at Death, people walking the streets around them and not even aware of them both, walking on their merry little way with ignorance of the poor little lost soul or Death was near by. Carlos threw the book back, Death catching it and tucking it into his coat pocket.

"Well?"

"Your name."

". . .Huh?"

"It's Hortense?" Carlos asked and he saw red flash over the pale cheeks. Huh, Carlos didn't know Death could blush, nor did he thought that Death would actually be kind of _adorable _when he did.

"Logan if you feel more comfortable but not Hortense, please."

". . .It makes me feel a little bit better. . .can I call this King person? Do you know how to call them?" Carlos asked and Logan bit his lower lip, taking his book out quickly to look over it.

"W-Well, I don't think it's such a good idea to be bothering her. I mean, I can do it on my own, I don't _need _to call her about something like this. . .do you feel comfortable to come with me now?"

"No."

Logan sighed, plopping down on the sidewalk and folding his legs, "Then I guess we're stuck."

Carlos frowned, crossing his arms and glancing around at his surroundings. He remembers this street, it was only a couple of miles from his home. Home. . .it feels so much farther away now and he just wants to go home. He just wants to see his parents again and he just wants to feel his dad hugging him or his mom kissing his cheek. "Carlos?" Logan asked and Carlos turned, Logan looking down at the pavement underneath them, "I understand that you feel lost, afraid, confused as to what happened but I assure you that it's the same for everyone."

"But aren't you new at this?"

"Well I'm familiar with the concept of dying to be able to empathize with you," Logan replied back with a huff, standing onto his feet and Carlos bit his lip.

"Don't you have other dead people to chase after? Why me?"

"_Because_ I already claimed you, Stephanie assigned me to you so I have no _choice_, and will you just come over here so we can all move on!"

"Who's Stephanie? Can I talk to her?"

Logan let out an anguished groan and Carlos only nervously bit his lip. Maybe he _was _being a stubborn soul but. . .there were so many things that were unanswered. So many things that just weren't clicking as to why it happened the way it did. Logan glanced around before he turned on his heel and held out his hand. Something red appeared in his palm in a blast of hellfire, Logan handing over to Carlos what appeared to be a simple pager.

"_You _call her. I'm not going to get into trouble because of you. I'm _trying _to do my job, I'm not cut out for this thing at all," Logan said frustrated as Carlos took the pager. Death crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from Carlos as he inspected the small red device, checking to see if this was some trick. Carlos glanced back at Logan, the brunette clearly done with Carlos all together and facing away from the ghost boy. He bit his lower lip before he inputed the numbers. 42. . .33. . .51. . .but that still didn't seem like enough numbers to-

Carlos' eyes widened and his mouth felt like it was being forced open to let out a scream. His body felt like it was on fire, the vision of the street disappearing before his eyes into a deep darkness. No light, no sound, nothing but bleak and empty space. He couldn't even move his body, but at the same time it felt like Carlos was being pulled by someone. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, if this was life after death, he didn't want to know what Heaven or Hell was even like. As the feeling of flames licking up over his cheeks and over his lips, his breath feeling like it was sucked from his chest, Carlos squinted his eyes tight.

_Please let it be over, __**please **__let it be over!_

And just like that, Carlos felt someone yank his shirt forward and his eyes popped open. He wasn't on the street anymore, he was in an office. A dusty and unkempt one at that. Stacks and towers of paperwork lined the walls and the room smelled stale. Like death and burning flesh and brimstone. And in front of Carlos with a fist in his shirt was a woman. Her eyes were glaring annoyed at Carlos, long brown hair done up in a bun, and dressed in a slim black dress. "And _what _are you doing here?" she asked and Carlos gulped, mouth and throat extremely dry.

"I-I'm here f-for-"

"I know _why _you're here," she said with an eye roll and released her grip on Carlos' shirt to saunter around the sleek black desk to sit on. "I want to know how you managed to get away from Logan."

"He. . .he let me go talk to you. . .I mean, if you're Stephanie. . .are you?" Carlos asked and she groaned, not really giving a no or a yes.

"This is the third soul he's screwed up on. I knew I should have just gave him someone more simple to deal with, never can trust him on murder cases-"

"I want answers," Carlos interrupted and balled his hands into fist. "What happened to me? How did I die? Who killed me? What about my parents and my friends and-"

"Yadda-yadda, blah blah _blah_. Nobody likes a whiner," she replied and snapped her fingers. In a flash, all of the clutter and paperwork that lined the walls rose and flew in different directions around the room towards the black filing cabinets. The walls were cleared to show blank red walls, a hardwood black floor and all of the papers disappeared save for one manilla folder that floated onto the desk. She took it in her hands and opened it. "'Carlos Garcia, age 16. Cause of death: loss of blood due to repeated stabbings and mutilation.'"

"M-_Mutilation?_" Carlos stuttered out in shock and she nodded.

"Yep. Your killer really did a number on you."

"But I. . .my body looked just fine-"

"All a part of the process of death and the afterlife. Your body is presented to you in a way which is comfortable and-"

"It would be more comfortable to see my body _not _covered in blood!" Carlos exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Well we wouldn't want you to deny that you even _died_. We show your body that you are indeed _dead_ but not to the full gruesome effects that will make you freak out and do something stupid like running away from your Reaper," she said dryly and Carlos bit his lip.

"But I'm not supposed to be dead! Why did I have to die like this?! Why do I have the Grim Reaper chasing after me for something I can't understand?!" Carlos shouted and the woman placed a hand to her temple.

"One thing, you're _dead_. Who cares if you didn't die the way you want to die, you _all _die in the end anyways. Tch, humans. And second, Logan is not _the _Grim Reaper. He is _a _Grim Reaper and a lousy one at that," she said with a discouraging scoff and clapped her hands. In a flash of fire and smoke, Carlos could see the sleek blade of the scythe, Logan coughing from breathing in the hellfire's smoke. "I send you to deliver a soul and you let him get away. If you hadn't claimed him, who knows what kind of havoc he could have caused or where he could have ended up," the woman scolded and Logan pointed an accusing finger at Carlos.

"I-I tried to get him to come with me but he wouldn't! I don't know how to _do this_, Stephanie! Not like I had a Reaper that was helpful to me!" Logan said, voice cracking in a high pitch and the woman, Stephanie, gave another eye roll. Carlos looked between the two, eyes so confused and only more questions brimming in his mind the longer they went unanswered.

"Please, I just want to know what happened to me. One of you _must _know what happened to me and why I was murdered," Carlos plead and Stephanie gave him a smile.

"Haven't you read your handbook?" she asked, and before Carlos could even ask what handbook she was talking about, a book proofed in front of his face and made him jump back with a startled scream. Stephanie laughed at Carlos' reaction before snapping her fingers and the book flipped open. "Chapter four, page 60, paragraph three. What does it say?" she asked and Carlos took the book, scanning his eyes through the text.

_Those that were murdered may not return for a personal vendetta against their murderer._

"I-I don't have a vendetta, I just want to know what happened to me," Carlos stuttered and Stephanie quirked an eyebrow.

"I have a hard time believing that. You're telling me you wouldn't want your killer to see what's coming to them for murdering you. You'll be satisfied if your killer is living in comfort while you're gone from your family, your friends, your dreams of a happy life?" she asked and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"I. . .I just want to know why. Why did it happen to me?"

"Sometimes there just isn't a why. And you need to accept that and move on," Stephanie replied and gestured to Logan. Carlos turned to look at the Reaper, Logan holding out his hand before he turned to the woman and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have unfinished business here, I _deserve _to know," Carlos said and the manilla folder on the desk closed shut by an unseen force. A red stamp appeared on the cover, a big bold **INCOMPLETE **standing out clear as can be and Stephanie snapped her fingers.

"Darn, I was hoping you weren't going to say that," she said with a sigh and Carlos looked at her confused. "'Unfinished business' clause. Can't send you on your way if you claim it. . .fine then. You can remain on Earth _as a ghost_ until you find your murderer. Then, you _must _accept your death and move on with Logan. No vengeance on your murderer, no haunting. . .do you understand? And Logan will be with you at all times."

"But this-" Stephanie raised her hand, silencing Logan from speaking. She then pointed at the handbook that floated into Carlos' grasp. "Keep that with you at all times. That handbook will tell you everything you need to know. . .we won't be seeing each other again now, would we?" she asked and Carlos nodded his head. She smiled. "Good then, goodbye and welcome to the afterlife."

And as forceful as Carlos was dragged to the office, the force pulling him away seemed just as painful. Everything disappeared in a flash like it was being sucked out of a tube and Carlos' skin felt like nails were clawing at him, hands were grabbing at him to try and keep him there. He gritted his teeth at the pain, his clutch on the handbook tight and eyes scrunching closed as a cool wind blew over his face. And when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in Stephanie's office, nor was he on the street. It was a house with the furniture covered up by white sheets, dark floorboards and a fireplace unlit. Carlos glanced around, confused as to why he was here and who's house this was before he heard Logan groan behind him.

Carlos turned, jumping back from Death in fright before he glanced around at his surroundings again. "Well. . .I supposed we should get started, huh?" Carlos asked sheepishly, trying to not grow nervous from that upset glare in Logan's eyes. He walked past the Reaper and moved into the main hallway, looking at the antique walls and the corners gathering dust. The floorboards didn't creak when he stepped, his hand outstretched to grab hold of the doorknob. Carlos glanced behind him, Logan not following him at all and he gulped. Fine, he didn't need his help anyways.

Carlos opened the door, to his surprise, and stepped down the porch steps. But when he looked up, he didn't see houses or streets or _anything_. All there was was darkness, bleak and empty. Carlos looked around, confused and scared as he heard the sound of someone moaning. Not only one person, but a _bunch_. All sounding like they were in such pain and suffering, Carlos knew if he had a heartbeat right now it'd be thumping fast.

The sensation of something burning his skin coursed through Carlos again, the boy hissing at the invisible pain. It felt like nails were scraping at the back of his neck, over his forearms but there wasn't anyone around him in the dark. The moans were growing louder, the screams piercing in the dark and the nails felt like they were opening scratches into his skin. Carlos closed his eyes and turned, quickly making his way back up the steps and inside the house.

He took a few worried breaths, the moans disappearing and the fire gone from his body. Carlos glanced around the hallway before walking back into the room where he and Logan first appeared in. There was a window with the curtains pulled back, Logan was sitting on one of the sofas with his head in his hands as Carlos walked past him. He peeked outside, seeing houses and the street lights on, confusion making his head swirl.

"I-I don't understand. There was _nothing_ out there! Are. . .Are we stuck here?"

"There's so many things about dying you don't understand," Logan said with a sad tone and Carlos looked over at the Reaper. Logan pointed at the handbook still in Carlos' hand. "You should read the fifth chapter. Tells you about haunting."

Carlos glanced down at the book before looking over at Logan once more and he sighed. He moved to one of the large chairs that were covered, sitting down on the cushions and pulling his legs up to his chest. The handbook was very thick, a lot of pages Carlos had to read, a lot of time Carlos needed to read over and understand.

But it's not like he's getting any deader.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay and here's the next chapter. Might seem a little bit boring but this story is also a mystery and I want to introduce all of the characters as quickly as possible. But I'm glad to see all of the interest for this story :) Thanks to 0verdramatic, Anim3Fan4Ever, Animated Tokyo, Anonymous Skrtle, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, BelieversNeverDie18, BetweenTheDreams, Bliny05, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Chelzi Schmidt-Sykes, Chey21, DramaJen89, DyingInnocence, Frostbite Journals, Gmavy, HoodieTobi, Just Fetching, Klaine's Child, LingLingPena, LittleWing, LoveSparkle, Mr. President 64, Ozzy And Daniel, ReadNWeep, Ruthrox, Samibtr, StephiiXxWeffi27, TheFanMark, TidusGT, backwoodsbarbie190, cellyjelly, holyhotcakes, ialmostdo, maslover1023, mildaxoxo, mindapena, princesstizza, sleazy874, xXTEARSxSTAINxMYxFACEXx, Sandycandy1, Tete93, Everyounceoflove, the anons and btrfan for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"I know it may not be much, but I'm sure you'll love it here," Jennifer Knight said, trying to give an enthusiastic smile to the blond boy sitting in the front seat of the car. She chewed on her lower lip, glancing around the little street they were on, heading to the high school to drop off the teen. "You're going to make a lot of friends here, Kendall. I just know it."

"I don't know. . .being the new kid isn't much fun," Kendall murmured and Mrs. Knight sighed.

"I know it's not, but you can't be negative about it. Things are a lot more different here than in your previous foster home, Kendall. . .maybe you'll like it here," she said, soft and a light edge of hope lacing her words. Kendall only hummed to that and stared out the window, watching all of the old homes roll by the closer they came to the school. "You're going to have to walk home today, I'm going job hunting and see about a few interviews so I don't know if I'll get back over here in time to pick you up. Make sure you get your homework done and that you finish unpacking your things, understand?"

"Yeah, sure." The school was right ahead, fresh green lawn with some students lazing about underneath the trees. The school building however, looked just as old as this town. The bricks were withered and old from harsh weather and time, but it gave it a sort of endearing charm. Mrs. Knight stopped in front of the sign, faded letters reading _Palm-Wood High_. A rather glamorous name for such a pitiful school, Kendall giving a slight smirk to himself. He felt Mrs. Knight give a goodbye kiss to his cheek, awkwardness settling in Kendall's stomach as he gave a hum and opened the car door to climb out. He closed it shut, getting a tighter hold on the strap of his backpack and drew in a breath of air.

With a wave to Mrs. Knight, Kendall began to head up the steps to the front doors of the school, eyes sometimes glancing over to look at the students lingering by the wall. All of them were dressed simple, nothing flashy but that was expected. Clair was a tiny little town and in its essence, was very very simple. All of the buildings were old, the cars people drove up the cracked and withered streets were old and the skies always seemed to be a dreary gray even though it was still hot as summer. The hallways of the school smelled stale with sweat and quickly spritzed perfume as he pushed through the large crowds of people, everyone laughing and hi-fiving each other in hello's and welcome's. Course, none of that was being directed to Kendall. Hell, no one even _noticed _Kendall as he walked down the hallway.

But then again, Kendall always sort of drifted by without anyone noticing him, anyone really caring.

He received his schedule a week earlier in the mail, not having to gather by the wall of listed homerooms like the other students were. He knew exactly where he had to go, room 180 which was Journalism/TV production, making a left and then a right down the still busy halls. His grip on his backpack strap was tight, the beanie atop his head pushing the few strands of blond hair that managed to slip free against his brow. He wasn't nervous, but he wasn't excited either. Kendall never liked being in a place where anything could happen, where it just felt like he had to wait for fate to take its chance and take him wherever. He didn't like things being so unexpected.

He just didn't like feeling so odd and out of place, not really finding that one spot where he belonged.

Kendall made another right and could see the little card up ahead read '**180**' in big bold numbers. But before he could approach any further, he paused and glanced at the wall on his right. A large glass display case with five portraits of teenagers smiling pleasantly, like a school photo. Underneath the photos were golden roses and lining the display case were little postcards and notes, some covering the wall around the display case as well. Kendall's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the first portrait of a young girl.

All of them were girls save for the one boy on the end, the last one. All were blonde and fairly pretty, with blue or brown eyes and a dazzling white smile, except for the boy. And as Kendall studied the pictures more closely, to his surprise, each one of those girls were dead. The first two last year, the third five months ago, the fourth a month ago and the last one, the boy.

Just two weeks ago.

Dead just like the others.

Kendall's eyes latched onto the boy's photograph, staring at that soft smile and those big chocolate eyes. He was simply _gorgeous_, not a stunning handsomeness but an endearing cuteness was about his picture. Below his picture on the frame was a small gold plaque and Kendall had to squint his eyes to read:

_Carlos Roberto Garcia_

_August 15__th__,1997 – July 23__rd__,2013_

_Palm-Woods High_

Kendall heard a bell ring and he shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the photo to run quickly down the hall and into his homeroom. The desks were being filled as he entered, his classmates eagerly chatting to each other about their summer break and Kendall just awkwardly slipped past everyone to take a seat. He placed his bag on the floor beside him, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for someone to maybe notice him first before he had to say anything. Kendall glanced over to the open desk that was by him, wondering if anyone would even take it. Would anyone even _try _to sit by a complete stran-

"Is this seat taken?" he heard a voice, smooth and rather arrogant ask and Kendall glanced up, expecting to see a pair of eyes but instead just saw his reflection in a pair of black and rather expensive looking sunglasses. It was a guy, a rather overdressed and snobbish looking guy at that. Chestnut hair cut and styled back, scarf wrapped around his neck and a deep blue coat accentuated his large but slim frame. "I'm pretty sure I'm talking to you so unless you're deaf and do not understand what I'm saying, give me a sign that you have some sort of intelligence so I can either sit down or pick another and better seat," the guy said and Kendall blinked, giving a frown.

"No one's sitting there," Kendall spat and the guy hummed, adjusting his bag (Louis Vuitton? In _this _town?) before moving over to the desk. He reached inside and pulled out a spray bottle, giving exactly seven spritzes to both the surface of the desk and the seat before wiping it down with a piece of tissue. Kendall watched the boy with a raised eyebrow as he sat down, placing his bag in his lap rather than on the floor like all the other students have done and Kendall scratched the back of his neck. Not really the kind of person he'd expect to run into with a small town like Clair but he supposed he should just _try _to be pleasant.

Kendall cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. "Uh, I'm Kendall. . .I'm new here," the blond replied as the boy slowly turned his head and looked down at his hand. Kendall watched as the boy grabbed the spray bottle again and spritzed Kendall's hand, the blond pulling it back with a frown as he wiped the water on his shirt to get it dry.

"James Diamond."

"Is _this _how you say 'hello'?"

"Don't take it personally. It's just that I don't touch things that could be grubby and riddled with germs and dirt and grime, not to mention that you look like you fit in with those guys over there that scratch their nutsack every five minutes so there was absolutely _no _way I would want to touch a hand that had smelly ballsweat on it," James said simply and Kendall glared at the boy.

"For _one _thing, I don't do that. What makes you think you can assume something like that about me when you don't even _know _me?" Kendall hissed and the blond only assumed James rolled his eyes underneath his sunglasses.

"Could have fooled me. Everything about you screams 'dirty', like that old stretched out beanie on your head that you wore dumpster diving when you picked out that tacky plaid shirt with a mustard stain on the sleeve," James criticized and Kendall glanced down, not even realizing he _had _a stain on the shirt. He tried to play it off but he knew he was blushing in embarrassment at his own sloppiness.

"Wow, you're kind of a bitch. I didn't even do anything to you."

"It's not being a bitch, it's asserting dominance. Clearly you do not know, I own this school and this town so I intend on putting fresh maggots like you in their place so you know where you belong in the circle of life, status quo, whatever you call it in Hoboland."

"I'm from Minnesota, and I know a bitch when I see one," Kendall said darkly and James shrugged.

"Tomato, potato," James replied and Kendall opened his mouth to snap back but heard the teacher begin to clap for the class' attention. Kendall gave James a frown regardless, turning away and bitterly drumming his fingers over the surface of his own desk. Not even through with the first hour of school and Kendall already hated it here. _Especially _James Diamond.

* * *

The lunchroom was large and spacious, walls were a light caramel brown and the tiled floors weren't exactly spick and span. But Kendall had to deal with it, clutching his plastic tray as he exited the food line and began to scan for a place to sit and eat. All the tables were taken with personal cliques, the jocks at one table and the nerds at another. Kendall sighed, he figured that something like this would happen since he didn't necessarily grew close with any of his classmates in his classes before lunch. The bottle green eyes roamed again until they landed on a table that was empty. He smiled, though eating alone wasn't always ideal, it was better than eating outside in the heat.

Kendall strode over to the table and plopped down on the bench, smiling at his luck. But the moment he did so, he paused and glanced up. People that were sitting around him were staring at him, confused eyebrows raised and were whispering all around. Kendall's eyes flickered over everyone's faces, confused himself at the attention he was getting for not really doing anything. But, he just chalked it up to him being the new kid that everyone was curious about. But then he spotted him, James approaching his table with a frown on his lips and gripping his bag tight in his fist.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to eat my lunch, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kendall asked and James scowled.

"You're at _my _table, _get up_."

"I was here first! And I don't see your name on it!" And if _that _wasn't the most childish thing Kendall had ever said, his cheeks flaring hot in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter if my name is on that table or not, it's _mine!_ Everyone knows that I sit at this table unlike _you_, you dirty little hobo," James hissed and Kendall shot to his feet, hands balled into fists.

"Look, I don't know _what _your problem is with me but back off!"

"Get away from me!" James snapped and Kendall growled, shoving James hard. It seemed like everyone gasped, eyes staring at him wide and James looked absolutely _horrified_. Kendall didn't even shove him that hard, James felt _a lot _stronger than he did and was still standing. But instead of James punching Kendall back or starting a fight, the brunet let out a blood-curdling scream, staring down at his chest as if acid was eating his skin alive. His hands shook and he turned, running out of the lunchroom in absolute hysterics. All was quiet, Kendall glancing around and awkwardly moving back to sit down at the table. He pushed around the peas on his plate, rather shaken up. Now everyone probably thinks he's nothing but some punk trying to start something up with the popular kids.

At least, that was what he thought until someone sat across from him at the table and he glanced up.

"Uh, is it alright if I sit here?" the girl asked with a nice smile, brown eyes sweet and Kendall gave a slow nod. "Great! Not that many places to sit in here."

"Right. . ."

"Uh, you're new here, right? I'm Jo Taylor," she introduced and stuck out her hand, Kendall doing the same and shaking it.

"Kendall."

"So _Kendall_, do you go around picking fights with popular students in your old school?" she asked, not with a mocking smile but one of humor and Kendall blushed.

"Look, I wasn't trying to pick a fight with him. _He _started it. What's his problem anyways? Why is he so-"

"Weird? I don't know, none of us really do. I think he has OCD or something since he's such a neat freak, he's probably trying to see if he could take a shower in the science labs or something after you _touched _him."

"I'm not some infected freak or anything," Kendall said bitterly. "'I own the school~ I own the town~', what bullshit, he's so annoying."

"Oh. He's not kidding about that," Jo replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Or at least, his _parents _own Clair. Mayor Diamond? The Diamonds pretty much own _every _little bit of acre in this town, they're really powerful people."

"Well. . .he's not his parents and he doesn't have the right to boss me around," Kendall said sharply and glanced towards the doors where James ran out. He didn't know why, but he was actually growing worried for how long it was taking for James to come back and just punch him already. Surely James wasn't freaking out _that _much, right? "So what if his parents own the town? I'm not going to be one of his little slaves that bend over backwards for him and he's just gonna have to deal with that."

"Wow, you're not like the rest of them, huh?" she asked with a smile and Kendall smiled back.

"Something new. New is always good, right?"

"New is wonderful," she replied and took a bite of her food, Kendall spotting the sweetest twinkle in her eyes. Kendall gave a nod and took a bite of his own food, only hoping that maybe this could be the new friend Mrs. Knight was hoping he would make.

* * *

Kendall didn't see James at all the rest of the day, the blond wondering if the brunet actually left home all because Kendall got his non-existent germs on him. Bitterness coursed in his veins at the thought of the boy but at the same time, there was a sort of curiosity about him as well. If James was just some spoiled rich brat or he was Daddy's Little Boy, Kendall didn't really know. Not like he knew anything much about James other than the fact he was rude and he was paranoid about germs.

Not even the students at the school knew much about James and they been around longer than Kendall has.

Nevertheless, Kendall went through the rest of the day and the rest of his classes unnoticed. He didn't have any classes with Jo though, but as he left his last class and entered the main hall he spotted the girl up ahead talking with a boy with dark brown hair. Jo turned, golden curls flying as a smile lit up her face and she flagged Kendall down through the throngs of students trying to leave or find their other friends. Kendall got a tighter hold of his strap before pushing past some people to get to the girl, Jo grabbing his hand and pulling him close.

"Kendall! Glad to see you again!" she chirped and then gestured over to the boy with brown hair. "This is my friend, Dak. He's a junior like us," she introduced and Dak gave a small nod and hand wave. She hooked an arm around Kendall's, her other arm around Dak's and the three of them began to walk down the hallway together. "So how did your first day go?"

"Fine I guess. You know, besides James."

"Oh right, _you're _the one that touched him," Dak piped up and broke a smile. "Dude was _freaking _out in the nurse's office and stripping like crazy when I passed by it in the hallway. Heard his butler had to come pick him up from school or something."

"Geez, has _no one _touched him before or something?" Kendall asked shock and Dak gave a shrug.

"With gloves, yeah." Kendall rolled his eyes as they rounded the corner and his eyes fell on the display case again. His entire body seemed to slow to a stop as his eyes rested on the last picture again, of the sweetly smiling boy. He heard a sad sigh, looking down at Jo to find that the girl has also paused and the three of them were staring at the display case.

". . .What is this? What happened to these people?"

"You don't know? About the 'Clair Children'?" Dak asked and Jo rolled her eyes. Kendall raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Doesn't say 'Clair Children' on here," Kendall pointed out and Jo sighed again.

"It's just a name for them. . .there's been some murders happening in this town and the police all believe these five were connected some how. And since they're all teenagers, the media thought 'Clair Children' would be more catchier for the victims. It's _disgusting _to me," she said, Kendall hearing the hurt and anger in her voice. Dak gave a small scoff.

"Well Carlos doesn't belong there," he replied and Kendall felt his body shake at the name. He looked at the last picture, the picture of Carlos as Dak continued. "I mean, yeah he was murdered pretty gruesome like the other four. But he's _totally _out of the killer's M.O."

"_What?_" Kendall asked and Dak gave a little smile.

"Modus operandi. How the killer operates? Dude, are you really telling me you moved to a town where there's a guy cutting up girls left and right and you had _no idea?_"

"Well I wasn't notified about it," Kendall said and his eyes scanned the portraits one last time. ". . .And there's no lead to who the killer is, huh?"

"Nope. Not at all. If anything, the cases are going cold. I don't think Carlos' murder has anything to do with the other 'Clair Children'. For one thing, the Clair Killer only targets _girls_. _Blonde girls_. He strangles them too and they're always dumped off in the woods and won't be found for a few days. I heard from some kids around here they found Carlos in a dumpster in some alley, raped and _gutted._"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Jo asked shakily and shot Dak a glare. He pursed his lips as Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"You sure know a lot about it."

"I _live _for mysteries and criminal investigation stuff like this. You know, like we're living a scary movie or something. I don't know _everything _though, I don't even know how Carlos _really _died or what was his body like after the murderer was done with it. Everyone's just spreading rumors around now, he was raped, he was gutted, he was diced or his throat was slit. It's all up in the air. But I'm pretty sure you could find out the main facts on the internet or something," Dak explained and Jo placed her head down, closing her eyes tight. Kendall now bit the inside of his cheek.

"Okay, we'll stop talking about it if it upsets you."

"Thanks. . .I just feel bad for something like that happened to Carlos," she quietly murmured as the exited the school and moved across the lawn.

"You knew him?"

"Not really. . .but I seen him around school. He was supposed to be a sophomore. . .he was so _young_-" Kendall barely paid attention to that, his eyes on Dak's lips as the boy mouthed out '_Crush_'. Kendall quirked an eyebrow, looking down at Jo in curiosity.

"Did you. . .like him?" he asked and noticed how Jo's cheeks flushed red and her hold on Kendall's arm tightened.

"N-No! Of course not! Not like that!" she stammered out and Kendall smiled, holding back his chuckle as they rounded the corner and made their way down the street. "W-Where do you live, Kendall?"

"Uh, 3151 Malone Rd.," Kendall responded and this time _both _Dak and Jo's head whirled to look at Kendall with shocked eyes.

"You live on the same street the Malone Manor is on?! Whoa, you should have _definitely _did your research before you moved here," Dak replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with living on the same street as Malone Manor?" Kendall asked and Jo gave Dak a nudge.

"Nothing, Kendall-"

"It's a haunted house, that's why!" Dak exclaimed and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Dude, your next door neighbors are _ghosts_."

"Ghosts of who?"

"Well. . .we don't really know. I mean, it _looks _like there should be some ghosts hanging around there. It's just a really creepy place. Mayor Diamond wants to have it bulldozed down but I guess some gypsy woman owns the deed to it or something," Dak murmured and Kendall cocked his head to the side.

"So. . .she's my next door neighbor?" Kendall asked confused and Dak snorted.

"No one lived in that house for _years_. I don't know if she owns it or not, or even what reason would she want to have a dump like that place. . .look." All of them paused at the corner of Malone and Kendall could instantly pick out the supposed haunted house. It was funny, all of the houses on the street were old and creepy in their own right, even the one that Kendall just moved into. Course, Mr. and Mrs. Knight were trying to give the place a good sprucing up, Kendall knew he was going to spend some 'quality time' with his foster father painting the house a lighter shade of cream.

'Malone Manor' was a darker gray house with dead grass and the curtains pulled back over the windows. At the top was a steel black wind The home looked so old and broken down, Kendall feeling slightly creeped out from just _staring _at it. But still, they had to walk past it in order to get to his home. Kendall glanced over to Jo and Dak. "So do you guys live close by?"

"Yeah, a few streets down. . .want us to walk with you down there?" Jo asked and Kendall smiled.

"I'm not chicken of a little spook house," Kendall replied but squeezed her arm tighter as they began to make their way down the street.

"It's been a bet going around school that not _one _person can go inside and stay the night in the Malone Manor. Freaky stuff happens in there," Dak replied and Kendall hummed.

"Have you tried to spend the night?"

"No thanks. I don't want to be some devil's lunch in there," Dak said and Kendall laughed, glancing over to the house as they passed by it before he froze in his spot. There, peeking out the front window. . .was a _boy_. Kendall looked down at Jo and then Dak before he pointed a finger.

"There's someone in there," Kendall said and Dak laughed. Kendall frowned, looking back and squinting his eyes. . .he was still _there_. A _boy_, maybe just a year younger than Kendall was. "There's someone _there!_"

"There's no one there, Kendall. Dak, why'd you have to tell him the house was 'haunted'?!" Jo scolded and gave Dak a punch to the arm. Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, looking back one more time and finding the boy disappeared. He frowned, breaking away from Jo and began to walk up the dirt pathway leading to the porch steps. He only made it down the path a few inches before he felt a hand pulling him right back.

"What are you doing?!" Dak exclaimed and Kendall pulled his wrist out from the boy's grasp.

"I was going to knock and see if that boy would come out!"

"What boy, there's _no one _there! Besides, the door is locked and the only people who probably have the key is that gypsy lady or Mayor Diamond," Dak replied and Kendall chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking back up to the house once again. He could have _sworn _he saw someone looking out the window, his eyes trained on the home as Jo and Dak tugged him away to his house next door. Jo released her hold on Kendall's arm and clasped her hands together.

"Well maybe we can all start walking together to and from school?" she suggested and Kendall gave a shrug, his eyes still on Malone Manor.

"My foster mom will like that."

". . .Foster mom?" Jo's voice was quieter and Kendall turned, looking at the girl giving him a sad look. Dak was also quiet, his eyes on the pavement though and Kendall scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. . .this is my foster family. My, uh. . .my real parents are dead."

". . .I'm sorry," she murmured and Kendall laughed, not meaning to sound as heartless and empty as he did.

"Don't be. My dad was a drunk and my mom could have cared less about me. I don't really miss them," Kendall replied and Dak and Jo looked at each other, unspoken words being exchanged before Dak gave a sigh.

"Well. . .I guess we'll see you tomorrow, man. Welcome to Clair," he said with a sheepish smile and Kendall gave a curt nod as Jo and Dak gave a departing wave and continued down the street. Kendall watched them leave before he slowly walked up to his front door. The pathway was stone and the grass was barely green, the paint was peeling but that will be fixed on Saturday when they begin painting. All that Kendall had to do now was unpack and get his new room filled up with the few items he owned. Before he dug out his key to get inside, he gave one last look to the house next door, so curious and so confused.

Was he just imagining things when he saw that boy? Or maybe he was just letting his imagination get the better of him. He always was interested in the supernatural and knew a few things about ghosts and the paranormal, maybe he just got excited over the possibility of there being an actual _ghost_ next door. He gave a sigh and shook his head, unlocking the front door and stepping inside his home to inhale the scent of apple crisp coming from a still burning candle left by Mrs. Knight. All of the boxes were still left in their respective rooms, Kendall stepping over a couple of boxes to get to the stairs. Nothing was on the walls just yet except for two pictures.

One of the Knights together in a family portrait smiling blissfully at the camera, Mr. and Mrs. Knight, their youngest daughter Katie and their oldest son, Tad.

Then the next one right beside it, another family portrait with all of the members in black save for Tad who only existed in the portrait as a photograph Mrs. Knight was holding and trying to fight back tears.

Kendall ended up staring at the portrait longer than he thought, shaking his head and he gave a sigh. He wasn't going to even think about what happened to the eldest child of the Knights, their only and most loved son.

The person that now he was supposed to be.

* * *

"He saw me," Carlos whispered. "That boy saw me."

"The living can't see the dead, Carlos," Logan replied in slight annoyance, pacing the floor back and forth, Carlos sure the Reaper would pull out his hair from having to spend two weeks in this house with no leads as to who Carlos' murderer was. Carlos bit his lip and glanced out the window again to the house next door. The windows weren't open so he couldn't see inside but he couldn't fight the feeling bubbling in his chest. Excitement, hope? Maybe.

". . .But he did."

"Well regardless if he seen you or not, he can't do anything to help you," Logan stated but Carlos didn't respond, placing his hand to the glass of the window. That boy saw him.

That boy could _help _him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another update and sorry for the long wait! More exposition blah blah blah, Kendall and Carlos are going to meet up soon so don't worry :) Anyways, thanks to Teddybear no1, SWACGleekFreak, I'maBigTimeRusher, alysonstrivelli, NoireVerteFemme, deadwithoutyou, LivingTheLifeBigTime, KendallMySpidermanInTheVans, blindedbythelightx3, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, BTRlove, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Anim3Fan4Ever, lilygirl42001, Mr. President 64, Samibtr, BelieversNeverDie18, mindapena and Tete93 for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall didn't tell his foster parents about what occurred between him and James when they came home that day with his foster sister in tow. The blond was locked away in his bedroom, sifting through the few items he had and trying to find a place for them all. His new bedroom was stowed away up in the attic, dusty and cobwebs gathered in the corners. The walls and floors were nothing but wood, the ceiling peaked upwards into a cone shape and at the tip top was a glass window in the shape of a moon. Right now it was letting in the bright sunlight, Kendall not having a need to turn on the old lamp that his foster mother picked out to match the décor of the house. It was only him and the light, Kendall situated on his bed and taking book after old book out of the cardboard box.

"Kendall?" he heard Mr. Knight call out from downstairs, a few moments later there was knocking at Kendall's bedroom door. "You in there?"

"Yes," he responded and Mr. Knight opened the door. The man was tall and slim, little bit of gray hairs in his sandy blond hair that his first born son used to have. He was nice, all of the Knights were very kind people to Kendall and he was grateful that he was placed in their care for the time being. But still, whenever he passed by that family photo on the wall by the stairs, it was a constant reminder that he didn't really belong here with them. He was only here to serve as a replacement, whether they have said anything or not. If Tad was still alive, he'd be in the foster home or with another foster family driving them crazy like all the other ones.

The man strode in with hands in his gray slacks, clucking his tongue and smiling approvingly. "Rather nice abode you put together if I do say so myself," he complimented and Kendall only hummed. "Though, we should probably see about painting the room, maybe brighten it up, don't you think?"

"It's fine the way it is," Kendall said flatly, adjusting his stack of books.

"Well. . .it's kind of dark and depressing-"

"It's fine the way it is," Kendall repeated in the same dry tone before taking his books and moving them to the black bookcase on the other side of the bedroom. Mr. Knight cleared his throat, Kendall knowing his foster dad was feeling a bit awkward right now but it wasn't like Kendall had anything else to say to him about his room. Kendall liked it, it was cozy with its all wooden walls and floors. Like his own secret little hideaway, and he didn't want to change it at all.

"So. . .how was school today? Meet any new friends?" he asked and Kendall sighed.

"It was fine, I guess. . .met some people today," Kendall murmured and heard his bed creak. He turned around, finding Mr. Knight sitting on his bed with hands on his knees and a bright smile on his lips. No doubt, _definitely _wanting to hear how Kendall's first day of school went. The blond sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh. . .the classes are okay, cafeteria food isn't really bad-"

"Seen any girls you might like?" Mr. Knight asked with a toothy grin and Kendall pursed his lips. The blond was always very secretive about his love life and his preferences. He was already in a foster home with a father that would have punched Kendall if he even got the inkling he liked boys and another foster home where the mother was trying to set him up with girls left and right. Kendall didn't really care for dating, boys or girls. He didn't know why he felt that way, why he didn't really feel arousal at a pretty girl looking his way. Maybe when he was older, college or with a job will he start feeling flutters in his stomach but as of lately, he hasn't found one person that done such a thing.

"I. . .wasn't really paying attention," Kendall muttered and his foster dad gave a nod and wink.

"I see, focusing on your work. That's better anyways. . .thinking about joining any sports? Maybe football or baseball?"

"No," Kendall said, moving his attention away to the corner of the room where a cobweb was gathering dust.

". . .Oh. . .well, maybe you'll change your mind the longer you're on campus, yeah?" he asked hopefully and Kendall sighed. He bet Mr. Knight missed going to those football games and having someone to cheer on while he sat in the stands, someone to just talk sports with.

". . .Yeah, I just need to feel more comfortable at school," Kendall responded anyways, Mr. Knight's smile coming back to his face and he clasped his hands.

"Great! Great! So uh, you maybe want to come down stairs and help out downstairs, sport?" he asked and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll be down in a second. I just. . .wanna put away just a few more things," Kendall replied quietly and Mr. Knight nodded his head. He rose from Kendall's bed and clasped a hand on the blond's shoulder, giving his lips a nervous lick before pulling Kendall into a rather stiff and awkward hug. Mostly because Kendall was making it out like it was, his arms stuck at his sides and body tense and tight. Mr. Knight quickly let go and gave a little chuckle. "I'll just be downstairs with your mother and sister."

". . .Right. . ."

Mr. Knight nodded, shuffling back and out the bedroom door but he left it open. Down the narrow stairwell leading to the attic, he could hear Katie excitedly chattering to Mrs. Knight about her school day. Kendall supposed he liked Katie, he wasn't sure if Katie really liked him though. He knew how close she was with Tad, the six year old loved her elder brother. Kendall knew there were a bunch of pictures of Katie and Tad growing up, Tad holding his baby sister when she was just an infant, Christmas pictures, the whole sort. Katie wouldn't even stand still for a photo with Kendall, since according to her, she'd be hurting Tad's feelings up in Heaven.

Just another reminder he didn't really belong here, Katie telling him that Tad was watching him wherever he was.

His eyes glanced up to the skylight, the skies orange and purple bringing on the night before he sighed and glanced down at his stack of books. He picked up the first one and resumed to straighten out his room while the Knights conversed without him downstairs.

* * *

The only thing Kendall supposed he didn't like about the attic was that it got cold during the night. The heat ducts didn't do much in the attic, Kendall wrapping himself up in all the blankets he could find that weren't being used and burying his face in the pillows to breathe in his heat. The skylight made the moonlight brighten the entire room, Kendall sleeping in a white glow. Almost like Heaven's Light watching over him, not too bright and comforting. His toes curled in the fabric, body curling up into a fetal position as he nuzzled his cheek into the pillow. All he needed was just to sleep it all off, stress about school and about this new town and this new family.

_. . .Hello?_

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and he turned more into his bed, throwing the sheets over his head with a grunt.

_. . .H-Hello? Can you hear me?_

Kendall groaned, annoyed by the little scared voice from this dream and tried to block it out.

_. . .Please. . .please, I know you can help me. Please don't. . ._

Kendall smiled, the voice gone and only the sound of crickets chirping in the dead garden next door floated in his ears. Peace and quiet. . .

* * *

"Logan!" Carlos snapped and the brunet lowered his scythe.

"You can't do that. Leave him alone, Carlos," the Reaper said sharply and Carlos placed his hands on the window, looking up to the attic.

"He heard me before you cut in!"

"No, he didn't. Carlos, you can't intrude a mortal's subconscious like that. Their mind is too vulnerable and with your supernatural state, you might open up a pathway for something malicious to enter his mind," Logan explained and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"Something malicious like what?"

"Nightmares."

Carlos laughed but the stern look from Death made him purse his lips. ". . .I don't understand, don't you dream those up yourself?"

"No. They're nasty little things that come when your mind is vulnerable. You don't have nightmares all the time, do you?"

"No."

"Then how would you dream them up yourself? Nightmares are unpleasant and I don't think you would want to have them more than needed. . .best to just leave that family alone," Logan murmured and Carlos wrapped arms around himself.

"I. . .I just want someone to help me."

"I know, Carlos. I know. . .but there really isn't hope for a lost soul like you. It's just best if we move on," Logan said softly and held out his hand. It was the same thing every night, Logan offering his hand for Carlos to come with him and crossover to the other side. And every night, Carlos would deny. Logan's hand was pale white, dead and cold. His eyes were dark but warm, scary but still comforting. Yet, Carlos shook his head and edged back more til his back was against the window that he couldn't touch. Logan sighed and lowered his hand, turning on his heel. "Then I suggest you go to sleep. You're not going to mess with that guy's head."

Carlos didn't look at Logan, only waiting until the Reaper had left til he turned back around and glanced out the window. He gave a swallow, eyes traveling up to the white moon up above, black sky looking like glitter spilled over the black canvas and the stars twinkled so bright. The night air must be cold and Carlos longed to feel that sensation over his skin, longed for his skin to get those little goosebumps from the chill, his breath to fog over the glass. So many things he never knew he would have wished for or cared about now were some things that he wanted the most.

He just wanted someone to help him.

Anyone at all.

* * *

Kendall was going to try to make today in homeroom a lot better than it was yesterday. After all, he was probably stuck sitting next to James for the entire semester and there weren't any other classes open for him to transfer out of. So when he saw the brunet teen entering the classroom (and all of his classmates around him growing quiet with eyes trained on Kendall), the blond cleared his throat and watched James walk to his seat. James was dressed in a rather expensive looking ensemble, Kendall wondering just why did his parents let him dress like he was going to a Hollywood event when he was going to high school. Tan leather jacket with a white v-neck, skinny black jeans and a pair of nice white chucks. And of course, perched on his nose was a pair of aviator shades shielding his eyes from Kendall's view.

Kendall wondered what color James' eyes were. Brown or blue or bottle green like his. Curiosity brewed-

"Why are you staring at me?" James asked and Kendall blushed, actually _blushed_. He turned away, giving a nervous cough as James backed away. "Are you sick? You're not sitting next to me if you're sick, I am _not _having that."

"I'm not sick and I'm not some walking disease," Kendall said sharply and James scowled. He slowly moved around to the side of his own desk, pulling out that little spray bottle and once again giving the surface of the desk and his seat exactly seven spritzes before wiping them down with his hand towel. Why did he always do that little ritual of cleaning his desk? Why did he always wear glasses when there was nothing but gray skies? _Why _was James so confusing to Kendall and yet he wanted to know more and more about the boy beside him?

James just confused the hell out of Kendall.

And stranger still, he kind of liked it.

"Look," Kendall started, "I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday and I'm sorry for. . .freaking you out when I touched you-"

"I didn't freak out," James said coolly and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

". . .So you shouldn't freak out if I just. . ." Kendall reached over with finger outstretched and James immediately jolted out of his seat.

"_Don't touch me!_" James screeched and that caught the attention of the class. Some people were beginning to snicker, Kendall watching James' cheeks heat up in embarrassment as the teacher walked in and clapped his hands for attention.

"Alright, settle down. Settle down, it's time to get started," he replied and then glanced over to James. He quirked a bushy gray eyebrow. "Mr. Diamond, please sit down. The custodian made sure he wiped down your seat _extra _thorough," he said, another round of quiet giggles coming from the students. James looked down at Kendall before he slowly took his seat, keeping his head down as he took some papers out of his bag settled in his lap.

"Now then, I think it's time I tell you all what your semester assignment shall be. You will partner up with a person in the class and create a newspaper based around a certain subject. I mean collect interviews, do reports, statistics, catch photographs, we are gathering _news _for the people! You will present your newspaper to the class at the end of the semester as either in newspaper formats, to which I suggest making enough copies for everyone to take home, in a powerpoint or in a news cast with video media. Be creative! I don't want ten million newspapers on who's kissing who or rubbish like that so _no _gossip articles. . .understand?"

Kendall wasn't paying attention really, only looking at James and how for the first time, the boy looked timid and scared. Twirled between his long fingers was a clean and never been sharpened number two pencil, James' thumb rubbing over the nub of the eraser. "Now, I think it'll be better if _I _am the one that partners you all up. However, it'll still be at random so come on up here when I call your name and pull a name from the jar. That will be your partner for the rest of the semester. If the person you pull has already been partnered with, you pull again. Understand?"

There was a grumble of 'yes's' and nods of the head, the teacher's eyes moving to Kendall's row. "Let's start right here with. . .Mr. Knight," he called out and Kendall sighed. He was the third seat in the row, not sure if he was being picked on just because he was new or what. He got up from his spot, all eyes on him as he walked over to the jar and stuck his hand in the mouth. He felt around the paper slips, smooth to the tips of his fingers and pinched one of the corners. He pulled a tiny stub out and unfolded it, eyebrow raising with annoyance.

_James Diamond_

Kendall looked up to where James was sitting, the brunet watching him through his sunglasses and Kendall sighed. "I got James," he replied, and there was such a sigh of _relief_ that came from the other students that made Kendall feel pity for James. The teacher patted his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Good, good. Go and take your seat so we can move on," the teacher replied and Kendall nodded his head. He had to ignore the pitying stares he was now getting, ignore the smiles of classmates that were happy _they _weren't stuck with James and his erratic behavior. He took his seat and glanced over to James, the boy finding it any opportune time to become fixated with the wall.

This was going to be a _long _semester.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do about _him?_" Dak asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes, pointing his plastic fork over to the table where James was sitting at all by himself. Kendall expected James to have _some _friends, seeing as though he was probably filthy rich and popular. . .or at least Kendall _thought _he was popular. . .and it wasn't like he was ugly or anything- "Kendall?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking back to Dak and Jo, the girl raising an eyebrow.

"You okay? You were just staring at James," she stated and Kendall scratched the back of his neck as Dak began to slyly smile.

"You got a crush on him or something?"

"W-What?! No! For one thing, the guy thinks I'm a walking plague so me liking him is _absolutely_ not going to happen," Kendall said firmly and then glanced back over at James. "He just eats by himself? All the time?"

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed it yet, James is kind of weird and no one really wants to hang around him," Dak explained and Kendall twirled a baby carrot between his fingers.

"Well he's rich, isn't he? He can't even _buy _fake friends?" Kendall asked and Dak gave a little laugh.

"Dude, no one here even cares if he's rich or not. He's such a stick in the mud about germs or people touching him, it kind of takes away the fun of having a rich best friend," Dak said and chuckled.

"Wow. . .must suck for him. . .probably doesn't feel like he belongs here," Kendall murmured and Dak raised an eyebrow, looking over to Jo before shaking his head.

"Okay? Uh, so are you thinking about trying out for any sports?"

"I don't know. My foster dad wants me to try but I'm not really into that kind of stuff," Kendall muttered and Jo gave a slow nod of her head.

"Why does he want you to try out for sports?"

"Because. . .it's hard for me to explain it," Kendall replied quietly and Jo looked to Dak worried before she reached out her hand and rested it on Kendall's.

"It's okay. . .you'll tell us everything when you're ready," she said with a soft smile and Kendall smiled back as she gave his hand a squeeze.

And when Kendall decided to glance back over to James' table, he caught how James quickly turned away from looking over at Kendall's table, his cheeks a scarlet red.

* * *

Kendall was fishing out his books from his locker for the last period of the day, humming a soft tune that he remembered when he was a little boy. The song his mother used to sing him once upon a time when she used to care, when she used to smile at him like he was all she needed in their little house on the corner. Before his father started drinking, before she started staying out, before all three of them stopped loving each other. When they were all still happy. . .Kendall bit his lower lip and quieted the song for now, hastily grabbing the last of his materials before he closed his locker shut. He jumped at the sight of James Diamond right behind it, not expecting for the brunet to be _this _close in his own personal bubble, but there he was.

"I don't want to do a stupid topic for the newspaper," James said sharply and Kendall gave a huff.

"Fine then, what's your idea for a topic?"

"Me. My family and how we're keeping this little town from bleeding dry and being bulldozed," James said with a snobbish little tone that made Kendall just want to push him all over again. But he restrained, balling his hands into fists.

"What's there to know about you? Besides you're kind of crazy and you don't have any friends?" Kendall asked and James frowned.

"I have friends."

"Friends that don't sit with you at lunch?" Kendall asked and the brunet scoffed.

"Look, that's not important-"

"And neither is a newspaper about you and your family," Kendall said sharply and glanced around the hallway. "We need a topic that we can get a lot of information about. Investigations and interviews, stuff to take pictures of, things like that," Kendall explained and James crossed his arms.

"Whatever, I don't even want to do this stupid project anyways," he muttered and Kendall sighed. ". . .So I heard you're not trying out for sports-"

"And I see you must be a really nosy person in order to hear us all the way from your little corner of solitude," Kendall said with a wry smile and James looked away, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"_Anyways_, I just want to let you know that _I'm _captain of the hockey team here so if you want to try out, you'll have to go through _me_," James replied and Kendall shrugged.

"Whatever."

". . .I judge people hard, you might not even make it in."

"Like I care," Kendall said flatly and James huffed. The blond looked over James' facial features, wishing he could see James' eyes right now and how they looked. Embarrassed, annoyed. . .maybe even shy? "So why were you staring at me in the lunch table?" Kendall asked and James cleared his throat.

"Why were _you _staring at me in homeroom?"

"Just curious about your eyes," Kendall slipped out and then bit his lower lip hard. James looked at Kendall, his mouth parted in surprised as he touched the outer rim of his sunglasses.

"My. . .eyes?"

"Yeah. I mean it's obvious you're not blind or anything so you don't need it for that, what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing. They look cool."

"You look like an ass, not cool," Kendall said and James scoffed.

"Oh, and you were the _king _of cool back in your dirty little Minnesota, right?"

"I wasn't the king but I still had more friends than you do here," Kendall replied with a sarcastic smirk and James shot Kendall a look. "Take off your glasses."

"Don't tell me what to do, _Knight_," James spat and Kendall raised his hands.

"Ooh, we're using last names now! How _bad!_" Kendall mocked and James growled. He gripped the strap of his bag tight and stormed away down the hallway to the right, Kendall pursing his lips at seeing how James was ducking his head down low. Now _he _felt like the ass here but it was too late to call out for James to come back and he could apologize, Kendall looking to his left and entering his English class for some lecture about the English assignment.

* * *

Kendall didn't really know anyone in his English class, didn't talk to that many people yet outside of the classes to begin with but for some strange reason, someone started talking to him. It was around when the teacher gave them some time to talk to their neighbors about the passage they just read, Kendall's neighbor was a brunet boy with bright blue eyes and a cocky grin. He introduced himself as Jett Stetson, but Kendall really didn't care. It was only until the guy started talking about James did Kendall's interest piqued.

"So I saw you and James in the hall today right before class," he said with a toothy grin and Kendall swallowed.

"Uh. . .yeah. . ."

Jett smiled. "Little Daddy's Boy looked like he was going to cry, fucking _priceless _man," he said with a laugh and Kendall bit his lower lip. "I mean, it's about time someone started putting him in his place. I heard about what you did to him on the first day of school, you _touched _him and he ran all the way back home."

"I didn't know he was going to react like that-"

"Did it matter if you did?" Jett asked with a wry smile and leaned forward on his elbows. "Look, I'm one of left wings in our school's hockey team and I was wondering if maybe you'll be interested in playing with us. You seem like a pretty cool guy," Jett complimented and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"Doesn't James have to approve new members?" Kendall asked and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Please, like _Daddy's Boy_ knows anything about hockey. The only reason why he's even on the team and is captain is because his daddy wants him to stop being such a freak and bought all our equipment. He doesn't play at games, he doesn't change in the locker room along with the rest of us, dude he's _lame_. Bet he can't even play hockey even if we put him out on the ice," Jett said harshly and Kendall frowned. "So what do you say? Me and the other guys are probably going to go and get some ice cream down at the parlor or something after school, wanna tag along?"

". . .I'll have to think about that."

Jett smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kendall didn't see Jo or Dak after school today, maybe figuring that the two were busy doing something else. Kendall didn't mind, he kind of wanted to have some alone time when he walked from school to his home anyways. To think about all the things that happened so far, to try and plan an interesting topic for the newspaper with James. He sighed and made a right to walk down the normally crowded hallway, passing by the display case for the Clair Children once again.

And just like before, Kendall stopped right in front of Carlos' picture.

He didn't understand what it was about this one boy that always made Kendall stop in his tracks and stare at the portrait in such intrigue. He wanted to know everything about this boy, he wanted to know what kind of person he was like when he was alive. If he was just as sweet and charming like Jo had made him sound, if his smile seemed to just be bright and full of love just like in the photograph.

His face. . .it looked familiar and Kendall felt stupid for not remembering that he already seen his face the last couple of times he passed the display case but there was something else. . .something more. . .

"Hey! Kendall!" the blond heard Jett scream out and Kendall turned, seeing Jett and a bunch of other guys following behind him. Jett raised his hand for a hi-five, to which Kendall awkardly hi-fived him back. "Ready to go? Might get a good seat or something," Jett said with a smile and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know about that really, Jett. I don't want to intrude and I-I don't really know if I'll play hockey-"

"Knight!" Kendall groaned from the sound of James' shout, the other members of the hockey team groaning as well as the brunette maneuvered through the crowd, avoiding getting touched or bumped surprisingly. James' eyes wandered to the hockey team and he quirked a well groomed eyebrow, plucked and shaped just right so Kendall could marvel at it James' side profile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Inviting our buddy Kendall here to hang out. Maybe see if he could play for the hockey team."

"I'm the captain and _I _make the decisions on new additions," James said sharply and the hockey team laughed.

"Why don't you stop acting like you're the big hot shot around here. The captain of the hockey team? You don't even _play_. Your only good use is your daddy's money, that's the _only _reason why you're still captain," Jett said with a laugh and Kendall stepped in front of James.

"Okay, just back off man."

"What are you defending him for? He's used to it, he _knows _it's true," one of the hockey players commented and Jett laughed, reaching a hand out to touch James but Kendall slapped it away. Now the brunet was getting mad and he shoved Kendall back, to which Kendall pushed Jett into the crowd of hockey players. Already people were gathering around them, chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' as Jett grabbed Kendall's jacket and threw him up against the display case. Kendall gritted his teeth and wrestled out of Jett's grasp with his fists raised.

"Wow, thought you were actually _cool_."

"Look, I'm _not _his friend. But you're not going to talk about him like that," Kendall said sharply and Jett snorted.

"You gonna _make _me stop talking about him like that? _Everyone _in this _entire _town thinks the exact same thing about him, gonna change their minds too?" he asked and Kendall lowered his fists.

"Just back off," Kendall said and the hockey players glanced at each other before giving a shake of the head and scowl.

"Whatever," Jett mumbled and snapped his fingers, the other hockey players following and nudging Kendall off to the side. "And don't follow us either," Jett hissed to James, the boy holding himself tight in fear that one of them would reach out and touch him. The crowd thinned, not getting the fight they wanted until it was only James and Kendall around the display case. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at James, the brunet looking down at the ground and not saying a word.

". . .So-"

"I didn't need you to defend me, I can take care of myself," James snapped and Kendall frowned.

"I was just trying to help!"

"And just for your information, I have a boyfriend," James replied and Kendall blushed.

"I-I never said _anything_ about being _your_ boyfriend! And besides, why don't you have _your _boyfriend eat with you at lunch or defend you?"

James blushed. "I-I don't have to explain anything to you! Just. . .make sure you have a topic to present to the teacher tomorrow!" he snapped and turned on his heel with a huff. He stormed away, a rather model-like strut in his walk that Kendall tilted his head to the side in such confusion before he sighed and glanced over at the display case once again. At Carlos' still sweetly smiling face. . .

A topic, huh. . .


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know what time I'll be able to update any of my stories after this, seeing as though for Christmas I'm going to be getting a new laptop and going to spend the entire time moving stuff over from this computer to that one. Along with me leaving to Vegas for New Year's Eve again haha :) I'll try to update another story but if I don't, then I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :) And thanks to BrRusherGirl, llamadelrey, TheGirlWhoKnowsEverything, Raw Raw, BigTimeRusher422, CaitiePaigee, ticklemekendall, CasuallyFailingAtLife, icanloveyoumorethanthis, joheartbtr, CaitiePaigee, RainJones136, Dantes, lalalaloveme, Just Fetching, the anon, Mr. President 64, cellyjelly, BelieversNeverDie18, mindapena, HoodieTobi, Anim3Fan4Ever and Bliny05 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Katie Knight bounced on her heels, spinning around in the living room in just her bare socks. Course, with all the boxes stacked around her, Kendall supposed she made a wonderland for herself. A place to escape when she was alone and her parents were far too busy. The blond didn't say anything, just watched her from the doorway with arms crossed. She was smiling blissfully and happy, like she was dancing with someone invisible to Kendall's eyes. An imaginary friend maybe, though Kendall doubted it. Katie confused him, she was innocent but calculating, she was imaginative but factual. It seemed like everyone around Kendall confused him to no end.

He supposed it was okay. He never felt like the odd one anymore.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he glanced behind him to see Mrs. Knight standing there smiling sweetly. She gestured a finger over to her little girl dancing, "Why don't you play with her?" she asked and Kendall shook his head.

"I-I can't."

"Come on, I'm sure she'll love to get the chance to play with her new big brother."

Kendall glanced back over to Katie before looking back at the red-headed woman. "I'm not the big brother that she wants," Kendall murmured and Mrs. Knight pursed her lips. Kendall did the same, that weird feeling he always seemed to make whenever he talked with one of the Knights. It hadn't been long ago since Tad was taken away from them, and here Kendall was always managing to bring it up. "I'm going to straighten up my room some more," Kendall said and excused himself from the woman's presence. He hurried down the hallway from the kitchen doorway, up the stairs and past the family portraits that lined the walls.

The second floor of the home was rustic and warm, hunter green wallpaper with curly designs and a wooden paneling lined the walls. It made Kendall feel like he was taken back in time and only reminded him more of how he felt out of place. He used to be a city boy, the foster home was in a rural area surrounded by high rise apartments and tall skyscrapers. His home with his biological parents was a dirty flat that was littered with beer bottles and cans, always dark and musty from his father's mess. Kendall moved to the left and up the narrow staircase leading to the attic, his room.

Coldness hit his face the moment he opened the door and he shivered, closing his door shut behind him before he moved to his bed and sat down. The blankets were cold as he wrapped himself up, toeing off his shoes by the side of the bed before he lied down. Through the skylight he could see the orange and purples of the sky growing black, like someone spilled paint over his eyes, sloppy and without a single care. He liked those moments when he could be alone and look at the sky through the skylight, moments to think and let his mind go open to think. Right now, he could only think of two things.

One was James.

James seemed to be preoccupying his mind a lot recently and Kendall didn't know _why_. The boy didn't like him and Kendall wasn't sure he liked him back. James was rude, snobbish and without tact. Not to mention his strange fear of germs and slight OCD behavior. But then there were those moments that James seemed so _vulnerable_, so scared and so by himself. How lonely the boy must feel at times when it seemed like no one at that school could care any less about him. Why would James feel like he had to put up that cold and confident front when Kendall was sure James was nothing but a scared and lonely boy. He didn't even believe James _had _a boyfriend.

And the other thing that always floated back into Kendall's mind, was strangely _Carlos_.

Kendall didn't think he was obsessed with death and the deceased. He wasn't one of those people that loved gore and horror nor did he find it thrilling about lives being taken or what it would feel like to take one _himself_. There was something about that boy, something about _all _of the Clair Children Kendall wanted to know more about. What, when, why, how, everything. Mr. Knight didn't get the internet connection set up yet in this new home, so Kendall didn't have the chance to do some research of his own on the subject. He supposed the library would have some computers he could use to find out what he wanted to know, but he had to wait. Kendall hummed, Carlos would have only been sixteen when he was murdered. Kendall was with Mr. Bitters when he was sixteen, trying not to be disgusted by his then foster father's sloth behavior and laziness.

Kendall rolled to his side and closed his eyes, feeling a bit drained. He'll come down for dinner later when he felt like it, taking in a sigh and curled himself up more into his bedsheets. To only think about James' sad and scared looks when the hockey team he was captain of mocked him and the sweet smile behind glass that he'll never know.

* * *

"Okay class! Each pair is going to come up to the front of the class and tell me what their newspaper is going to be centered around. I'll write the topics on the board so that way people don't pick too many of the same kind. I'll allow _three_ of the same topics if you _really_ can't come up with something else, but try and think of something creative! And remember Jennifer K. and Jennifer S., _no _gossip columns," the teacher explained the next day in class, Kendall seeing the two girls he called out give a huff before the class broke out into murmurs and discussion. Kendall looked over to James' desk, the brunet stylish as ever and rearranging his never been sharpened pencils for the fifth time these past few minutes.

"So. . ." Kendall started and James glanced over at him, shades shielding Kendall's view of his eyes. "What do you want to work on? . . .Hockey, maybe?"

"Like I want to do that," James grumbled.

"Well since you're _captain_, I thought maybe you want to do a topic that you're familiar with," Kendall said and James bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't care about hockey. I'm only on the team because Daddy wants me to be more 'social'," James said with a scoff and air quotes included. Kendall had to pause for a moment, the shock of how spoiled rotten James was overcoming him for a second, before he shook his head.

"Well it's not helping you make friends."

"Think I don't know that, Captain Obvious?" James hissed and looked away. "It's fine, I wouldn't want to be friends with a bunch of peasants like you all."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I was talking to royalty. Happen to go by King Bitch?" Kendall asked with a glare and James frowned. Kendall glanced over to the board, seeing the topics for sports, fashion and movies already up on the board, biting his lower lip. "Look, we need to think of something. You may not like me, but I'm not going to have you fuck up my grade."

"You think I want you to fuck up mine?"

"I didn't think you care about school, Your Highness," Kendall said dryly and James scoffed.

"For your information, I'm smart. Just because I'm good looking, doesn't mean that I don't have an amazing brain to go along with my great looks," James bragged.

"I never said anything about you being good looking."

"How you were staring at me the other day says otherwise," James said slyly and Kendall blushed.

"I _told _you I just wanted to find out what your eyes look like, I don't have a crush on you!"

"Good, cause I have a boyfriend," James said haughtily with a twinkling smile and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What's his name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you being so defensive about it?"

"Why do _you _have to be so nosy?" James hissed and Kendall opened his mouth to speak but paused at the sound of the teacher calling up their names. James gave a scoff before he got up from his spot, Kendall following behind him as the two boys made their way to the teacher's desk. The man folded his hands and gave Kendall a smile.

"I'm excited to hear what you two are planning," he replied and Kendall scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh. . .we haven't really came to an agreement," Kendall muttered, glancing back at the topics on the boards and new additions. Sports, movies, fashion, weather (seriously? An entire newspaper on the _weather?_), cooking and shopping. Not really any topics Kendall cared about and was pretty sure James' didn't give a shit either. Their teacher hummed and crossed his arms.

"I see. . .that's tough. . .well, what are you two boys interested in?" he asked and James crossed his arms.

"Me." James flashed a smile at Kendall. "I know he is."

Kendall only responded with a growl as their teacher sighed. "While it's an interesting topic, I don't believe we can focus an entire newspaper on you," he replied and Kendall nodded his head. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well. . .I. . ." Kendall bit his lower lip, not sure if he should bring it up. . .but it _was _an interesting topic. His teacher leaned in close. "Yes?" he asked, James turning to face Kendall as well. Kendall bit his lower lip and rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels.

"Well. . .I was wondering about. . .the Clair Children," Kendall said, noticing how his teacher's face paled and James immediately stepped back in shock.

"We are _not _doing a newspaper about them," James hissed and the teacher immediately got up from his spot.

"James, calm down. Kendall, you're new here so it's understandable. . .but I don't think it's a good idea to reopen wounds about what happened with those poor children."

"But it's an interesting story and we can do _so _much research on them. It's not to be funny or anything, I just. . .want a better understanding of what happened to those people and how their lives affected all of us," Kendall explained and their teacher crossed his arms, bushy brows furrowed in thought.

". . .I don't want you starting up trouble and I don't want you to be putting yourself in danger," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and Kendall nodded his head.

"I understand that, sir. . .but I promise you, we won't be sticking our noses in any place we shouldn't," Kendall responded and his teacher gave a smile.

"You're very persistent about this topic, aren't you?" he asked and glanced over to James. "And what do you have to say about it?"

"I think it's a waste of time," James said with a scowl and glanced over to Kendall. "The police haven't found any more information about the murders or the murderer himself, what makes you think _you_ will?"

"Now now, James. The entire point of reporting is to find the news _yourself_. Make the story and dig up leads! You two are going to be investigators, yes yes! A fine subject indeed!" the teacher replied but then bit his lower lip. "But for now, let's call it something else. . .how about 'Crime and the Legal System' until I perhaps talk this over with the principal?" he asked and Kendall shrugged.

"Fine, I guess," he said and looked over to James' sour face. "Are you okay with that?"

"No."

"Well you don't have a better idea anyways," Kendall said and looked back to the teacher with a smile. "We'll take it."

* * *

"The Clair Children?" Dak asked with mouth stuffed of tater tots and ketchup, eyes humorously wide and Kendall nodded his head. Jo picked at her spaghetti, lips pursed tight. Kendall knew Jo was going to be one of those people he'd be opening up old wounds with, especially with the girl's may or may not have existed crush on Carlos.

"It's just something for our class. Plus, I don't know. . .it seemed interesting. . .and I was wondering if maybe you can help?" Kendall asked and Jo shook her head.

"I don't want any part of this. Kendall, ever since Carlos was killed, people around here thinks it's funny to go around joking and pretending that _they're _the killers. Making this tragedy into some sick little game, like a circus," she snapped and Kendall nodded his head.

"I know, I know. I'm not trying to be funny, Jo. I'm not disrespecting the dead. . .I just want answers." Kendall glanced over to where James was seated once again by himself. "Hold on, I have to get my _partner_," he grumbled and got onto his feet. It seemed like people had a third eye when it came to Kendall and James, since the moment he got up mostly everyone in the cafeteria was watching him. He ignored the stares from the table filled with hockey players and Jett's hopeful face that Kendall just wanted to screw around with James. All was quiet, Kendall approaching James' table and James stopped in his process of cleaning each individual green grape to look up at Kendall.

"What do you want?" he asked and Kendall pointed at the grape between James' fingers.

"Are you _seriously _cleaning your grapes?"

"Like rinsing them off _actually _cleans them," James said with an eyeroll and Kendall did the same before jutting a thumb out over his shoulder.

"We're talking about our paper. Come sit over there."

"No. This is _my _seat and I'm comfortable _right here_," James said strongly and crossed his arms. Kendall frowned and gripped the edges of the table.

"They're _all _the same, James. Just get your tray and _move_. It's not rocket science," Kendall said sharply and James turned his nose upwards. Kendall licked his lips, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at how _quiet_ the cafeteria was. Everyone was watching him and James, watching James act like a stubborn little brat and it was pissing Kendall off. He glanced over his shoulder back at Jo and Dak, Dak's mouth covered in red and gooey ketchup and the blond smiled. He looked back over to James with a smirk and then slid over to the other bench on the opposite side of the table. James' eyes widened and his cheeks flushed scarlet.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Sitting here. If you won't move over there, then we'll just come over here. Me and Jo on this bench and you and Dak on that one." Kendall leaned in close. "And my friend Dak is kind of a slob. Look at him over there. Ketchup all over his fingers and his mouth. He talks with his mouth full, by the way. All that _mess_-"

"You three are _not _sitting at _my _table," James hissed, though Kendall could hear a little bit of fright in James' tone.

"If you come and sit with us, you can have a whole bench to yourself," Kendall said with a smile. "I'll just squeeze myself between Dak and Jo. No one else around you, okay?" Kendall asked and James bit his lower lip, looking like he was actually debating with himself over the ordeal. Kendall cocked his head to the side with a teasing smile on his lips, "_Okay?_"

". . .Okay," James grumbled and gripped the edges of his lunch tray, getting up from his spot. Kendall followed behind James, debating on whether to put a hand on James' shoulder to introduce him to the two teens. James stood in front of the bench meant specifically for him, eying Dak with disgust as Kendall moved around the table and squeezed himself in between Jo and Dak. James placed his tray down before he dug into his satchel and pulled out that spray bottle. Giving seven spritzes to the seat and wiped it down thoroughly, James sat down and glared at Dak. "Don't look at me, don't touch me, don't talk to me," he snapped and Kendall frowned.

"You don't need to act like a bitch, James."

"Well _I _was fine where I was. Away from all of _you_."

"Oh please, like you _really _enjoy eating by yourself every single day."

"Why do _you _even care if I eat by myself? You don't hear me complaining!"

"Not like you have a _choice_," Kendall said sharply and James pursed his lips, angry and upset. Kendall leaned back, looking over at Dak. "_Anyways_, we're doing the paper on the Clair Children. . .did all the victims came from here or-"

"No. Just Carlos," Jo explained and took a small bite of her food. "Most of the victims were on the east side of town, you know. Kind of where the rich community is?"

"So the murderer targeted _rich _blonde girls," Kendall said and Jo shrugged.

"Which makes Carlos all the more a strange victim by the Clair Killer. He was just as broke as everyone else around here," Dak said and then glanced at James. "Well, not really _everyone_."

"Did you know Carlos?" Kendall asked the brunet across from him and James scoffed.

"Does it look like I _care?_"

"I don't need sass, just an answer," Kendall said sharply and James rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't really _care_ about this subject. The Clair Killer and the Clair Children are nothing but a blown up little scary story made by the media, Daddy says so," James said with a hmph and Jo frowned.

"Well 'Daddy' can't deny that there's _someone _out there killing innocent people. And I think it's great that _Kendall _at least wants to find the truth about this. Everything is so jumbled up about everyone's murder that _no one _knows what happened or how they all connect. . .and maybe we'll finally get an answer as to why Carlos was considered a Clair Child when he doesn't fit the killer's MO," Jo said strongly and Dak nodded his head.

"I'm sure there's some information at the library about the other murders. Like, newspapers and obituaries. And well. . ." Dak leaned in close. "I heard they found Carlos' body by the creepy gypsy lady's place."

"You mean the one that owns Malone Manor?" Kendall asked and Dak nodded his head.

"They investigated her I think. Asked if she heard anything but she wasn't around when it happened."

"What purpose would she have to kill anyone anyways?" James replied and Kendall quirked an eyebrow, deciding not to question James' sudden engagement in the conversation.

"We don't know. We don't know how any of these murders connect. . .all the more to research, I guess," Kendall said with a sigh and James frowned.

"I hate research."

"Too bad."

"We could have picked a simple subject. One that wasn't creepy and involved snooping around and playing with dead people," James snidely commented and Kendall blushed.

"It isn't creepy, it's interesting. We're not snooping around and we're not playing with dead people. . .and I. . .I don't know, I just want to know more about Carlos. . .there's something about him that I just want to understand but I don't know what," Kendall murmured and James balled his hands into fists.

"He's _dead_, who cares?"

"_I do_, okay?!" Kendall snapped and saw James shiver, fright flickering in his eyes for one quick second and Kendall bit his lower lip. He noticed how James' hands moved to hold himself, swatting away invisible dirt as he looked down at his tray of food and Kendall bit his lower lip. ". . .I'm sorry, you just _really _got me frustrated. Look, can't we just start over and _act _like friends? Otherwise we'll be pulling each others' hair out by the end of the semester."

James said nothing and Kendall sighed, looking over to Dak and then Jo before James. ". . .Okay?"

". . .Okay," he murmured and went back to picking at his grapes. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he didn't get so testy over James. They were partners, whether they liked it or not and they _had _to start learning how to work together.

And Kendall needed to stop looking at James and feeling that strange guilty flutter in his chest at making the brunet look so timid and afraid.

* * *

The moment Kendall sat down in English, Jett was eying him with curiosity.

"Heard you're doing a project on the Clair Children," the hockey player whispered as they began today's lecture and Kendall glanced over at him.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Nothing, just curious. . .how is Daddy's Little Princess doing on the project?" Jett asked with a snide smirk and Kendall sighed.

"He doesn't want to do it."

"Sorry you got stuck with him, man. Everyone knows James _never _pulls his weight on a partnered projects. Plus, not to mention he's such a stuck up snob, it's going to be _killer _trying to get him over to your house or coming over his," Jett said and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I'll be fine. We came to an understanding. . .and could you just stop talking shit about him?" Kendall asked, Jett's eyebrows beginning to furrow.

"What? You his _boyfriend _now or something?" Jett hissed and Kendall bit his lower lip.

"He already has a boyfriend."

Jett laughed. "You're not telling me you actually _believe_ that bullshit."

"I'm not his boyfriend, Jett. Just shut up about James and let me do my work," Kendall grumbled, not looking back over to the hockey player the entire duration of class.

* * *

Carlos just seemed to look more and more sweet in that photo behind the glass. Kendall didn't know what it was about it, but Kendall just craved to know more about the boy. Know more about that smile and that innocent twinkle in those chocolate eyes, what did the boy's voice sound like and what kind of laugh did he make. Kendall didn't understand it. . .but there was something about Carlos that made Kendall feel. . .

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice call from behind him and Kendall turned, seeing James standing behind him gripping the strap of his satchel tight.

"Just looking at the display case," Kendall responded and James raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"You're not one of those creeps that gets off of dead people, right?" James asked and Kendall blushed.

"No!"

"Just checking. . .are you even _in _a relationship?"

"Why is it important if I am?" Kendall asked and James placed his hands behind his back.

"Just curious. . .if we're going to work together and not claw each others throats out, we might as well start knowing a bit more about each other," James said with a shrug and Kendall scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh. Uh. . .okay?. . .Wanna walk home with me?" Kendall asked and he didn't miss the faint blush that appeared on James' cheeks. The brunet gripped the strap tighter.

"Uh. . .yeah, I guess," James muttered and Kendall nodded his head, gesturing down the hallway and the two began to walk. Stepping outside and into the barely warm air, Kendall took in a breath and looked over to James, the brunet keeping his eyes averted to the ground.

"Do you walk home? Or do you have someone pick you up?"

"Please, like I live in this dirty poor part of town," James said and Kendall frowned.

"Well then tell me, _Your Majesty_, why do you go to school in the 'dirty poor part of town'?" Kendall asked and James pursed his lips tight.

"None of your business."

"We're trying to get to know each other, right? So let me know that about you," Kendall said sharply and James huffed.

"Fine. . .my father. . .is worried."

"About what?"

"The Clair killer," James muttered and Kendall bit his lower lip.

"I thought your father claimed he was just a made up scare by the media."

"Well if he or she or _it_ is chopping up rich kids left and right, of _course _my dad would be worried about me! I've only been going here since sophomore year and I hate it. Everything smells like public school, the floors are dirty, there's no complimentary mints in the bathroom and I have to deal with butt scratching baboons like you."

"First of all, I'm not a 'butt scratching baboon'. And were you just as much of a bitch in your old school like you are now?" Kendall said sharply and James looked down at the ground.

". . .Not like I got any attention in my old school either."

"Well maybe if you weren't a bitch-"

"I'm not a bitch, okay?!" James snapped, cheeks hot red and he stopped in his tracks. "Let's get something straight here. I tell you what I want you to know, you tell me what I want to hear."

"I'm not going to be a kiss-ass to you because you're not getting people sucking up like you want. Maybe if you're nicer to me, then I'll be nicer to you."

"Well maybe I don't _want _to be nicer to you, I'm fine just the way I am!"

"Then maybe you can just waltz your pretty rich ass back to school, I'll walk home by myself!" Kendall hissed and turned down onto the corner, gripping onto the strap of his backpack tightly. He only managed to get down halfway of the street before he paused in front of Malone Manor and turned around, slight surprise to find James was still following him. "What is it?"

". . .I-I can't go back," James whispered and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" he asked with spite, and got his answer in the form of heckling shouts coming from behind James. Kendall peered around James' shoulder, the hockey team rushing up to them with eager and spiting looks.

"Well well! Looks like we caught the two gay lovebirds!" Jett ridiculed and Kendall stepped in front of James, frown on his face.

"Look, we're not asking for trouble and we're not dating."

"Defending him, aww~ how cute," Jett said with a cock of his head and smile on his face. He stepped closer, til he was only inches away from Kendall and looking straight into those bottle green eyes. "You know, we'll leave you alone if you just agree you'll hang with us."

"Why should I? To me, you _both _are jackasses," Kendall hissed and Jett growled. He shoved Kendall and the blond stumbled back, Kendall gritting his teeth and charging forward with hands outstretched to shove Jett into the crowd of hockey players.

"You little. . .fine then, we'll back off. Have better things to do than mess with a bunch of buttfuckers like you two," Jett hissed and Kendall frowned. Jett snapped his fingers and pointed behind his little group, the hockey team turning around and beginning to head up the street. Kendall turned around to face James, finding the brunet standing a distance away and holding himself tight. The blond sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on. If you're scared, you can just wait at my place until your dad or your butler or whoever shows up," Kendall replied, turning on his heel and James frowned. He turned as well.

"I don't _need _you to defend me or protect me," James snapped and Kendall frowned.

"Look, I don't get it. Why can't you just say _thank you_, I'm just trying to-" Kendall stumbled back, a hand jutting out from behind him and grabbing onto the strap of James' satchel. James shouted, Kendall whirling around to see Jett grinning from ear to ear as he broke the strap of the satchel, yanking it off James' body. The hockey player turned and hurled it upwards, the bag crashing through one of the Malone Manor windows. Kendall growled and shoved Jett back. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You can go fetch your little boyfriend's purse from Malone Manor, shouldn't be that hard with an already broken window," Jett laughed. But none of his friends were laughing, instead they were staring at the manor in slight horror. And it wasn't until Kendall and Jett looked for themselves in slight confusion that their jaws were dropping as well.

The once broken window, not even broken a _minute _ago, was _fixed_. As if it was never broken at all.

"D-Dude, let's get out of here. This place is freaky," one of the jocks stuttered out, grabbing onto Jett's arm. Jett shook his head, still staring in shock before looking back at Kendall. No doubt neither of them knew what was going on but neither of them didn't want to spend time around this house. The jocks tugged Jett away, breaking out into a run. Kendall turned to James, the brunet looking at the house with shocked eyes. He glanced back to Kendall, a blush on his cheeks and anger in his eyes.

"My phone was in there!"

"Look, you can use my phon-"

"I don't want to use your phone, I _want _my satchel!" James shouted and Kendall raised his hands.

"Okay! Okay! Look, just. . .your dad has the key to this place, right?"

"Yeah he does but its not like he's going to give it to me to go trespassing on some freaky gypsy's land! Ugh!. . .I'll just have to wait until tomorrow when Sebastian can come and get it. Thanks for ruining everything, Ken_dork_," James hissed and Kendall balled his hands into fists. Why did he even put _up _with this guy? Frankly, the line between who was a more worse person between Jett and James was getting blurred. The brunet boy stuck his nose up in the air and model walked away like before, the hockey team a good distance away now to not try anything. Kendall just sighed and glanced up to the window, brow furrowed.

* * *

Carlos watched the boy through the now fixed glass, Logan still holding his scythe tight in his grasp.

"What's wrong with those guys? Who throws a _bag_ through a window?" Logan complained in a huff and Carlos hummed. The boy looked away and rubbed his forehead before continuing to the house next door to go inside, Carlos giving a sad sigh.

"I knew that boy. The one that got his bag taken and. . .well thrown in here," Carlos murmured and turned to look at the bag on the floor. The broken glass from the once shattered window was gone, Logan hastily fixing the window with the scythe. "He didn't like me that much."

"You don't think he maybe. . .killed you?"

"N-No. He couldn't have. . .he didn't really like anyone. . .but he seemed very lonely."

"Well doesn't look like anyone really likes him either," Logan said and picked up the bag. "We can't have them trying to come into this house. I'll try to see about finding that boy and dropping this bag off."

"But he'll wonder how it got there," Carlos said and Logan shrugged.

"Maybe he'll think that other boy got it for him," the Reaper replied with a hum and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Logan. . .maybe we could just. . .leave it here."

The Reaper frowned and placed the bag down, stepping close to Carlos and Carlos immediately backed into the window. "Carlos, no. We can't-"

"_Please_ Logan. That boy in that house is possibly the _only _person that can help me. I'm not haunting him, I'm not possessing him, there's _nothing _in the handbook that says I can't look to help from the outsiders. _Please_ Logan. . .this is the only way I can communicate to him. . .please. . ."

The Reaper bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a soft sigh. ". . .Fine. . .he can come and get it himself. . .but the living _always _ignore us, Carlos. If he doesn't see you or hear you-"

"Then it's hopeless, right? And I should just give up. . .I'll crossover. I promise," Carlos whispered and Logan's eyes grew hopeful at the sound of that.

"Fine. I'll make him come over tonight and I won't interfere. You have until the morning for him to see you and interact with you. If he doesn't Carlos, then we're done and we move on."

"Fine," Carlos muttered and turned back to look out the window. The sun looked warm today, it made the outer walls of the house next door shine brighter and bathed it in a sunlight glow that he wished he could feel.

"Carlos. . ."

"Yeah?"

". . .I'm not a bad guy, you know," Logan said quietly and Carlos turned. Death was looking down at the ground, hands behind his back and scythe now gone. "I just. . .I just have to do this."

"I know. . .just give me a chance."

The brunet sighed and turned on his heel, leaving Carlos alone in the room. It was large and spacey, a big bed covered in dusty red velvet sheets. There were no portraits but there was a mirror hanging on the wall, a mirror Carlos' couldn't even see his own reflection in. He turned to the window and gave a soft sigh. This was his last chance, he _had _to contact him. He did it before, that boy saw him _and _heard his voice. Carlos hated that he had to depend so much on the blond that doesn't even know a thing about him. . .but it was all he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long time updating, I'm just feeling bleh about writing nowadays and I'm not so sure about this chapter. It's meh. Anyways, thanks to KEALY KAMES, PerfectMirror14, stacy. charest, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 , Chellie25, Dantes15, JandeLove, ChannyLoliver, Anim3Fan4Ever, Just Fetching, mindapena, Mr. President 64, Bliny05 and the anon for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Night air blew over Kendall's skin, though he couldn't remember opening any windows or if the air conditioning was even on. The boy wrapped himself up further in the bundles of bedsheets, trying desperately to keep warm and he shuddered out a chilling breath.

_Come on. . .come over. . ._

His eyebrows furrowed, confused and he gave a grunt.

_Wake up~ Wake up~_

Eyelashes fluttered, not finding himself able to sleep at all. He brought a hand to his head, rubbed his face and gave a tired yawn before he sat up in the bed. The room was dark and cold, the moonlight shining through the window from up above in the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow, rather confused and not remembering at all why he managed to shake himself from sleep in the first place. But, he gave a lick of his lips and found they were dry.

Might as well get some water since he was already awake.

Kendall crept down the steps from the bedroom attic and into the second level hallway. He could hear Mr. Knight snoring soundly from the bedroom he passed by, the door closed shut and no one disturbing. It was light and airy, not deep and drunk like his real father's snore. Kendall didn't know if that was just another thing that made him feel awkward and how this was nothing like his family, or if he felt strangely comforted by it. At least he never had to worry about the snoring stopping and leading into a drunken sleep filled rage against him and his mother, the entire night filled with fighting and screaming and punches thrown here or there.

He flinched a bit, almost like he felt a fist hit against his shoulder. Forget those things, forget them all.

Kendall walked down the stairs past the pictures and into the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass and filling it with some cold water. He raised it to his lips and drank, not knowing how dry his throat really was until the first sip. It was cold in the kitchen, cold everywhere in the house as his toes wriggled against the tile in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Kendall leaned against the counter, everything in the home dark and pitch black save for moonlight streaming through the windows to illuminate little patches of space. Kendall peered out into the window nearest to him, seeing the Malone Manor on the other side.

The bottom floor window was open, Kendall blinking a few times to see if that was real or just his tired mind imagining things. But from seeing the old curtains drift from a night breeze, his eyes weren't fooling him. The window was open. . .but how? No one lived in that house, right? No one had access to the house save for the gypsy woman and the Diamonds, and even then they wouldn't leave a window open. Kendall chewed on the inside of his cheek at the thought of the Diamonds and their son. He shouldn't be bothered about James but he was. Mainly because he was getting frustrated at trying to help however he could and James just turned away like he always did. And even though they both still are dicks, James was just a _little _bit more tolerable than Jett.

Kendall settled the glass down and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was close to midnight. It shouldn't take too long, he knew where Jett threw the satchel. On the second story in one of the rooms, no doubt they were all unlocked since only one person could get inside the house in the first place. And he'll be back inside his house with the satchel quicker than a flash. Kendall nodded, sounded like an _excellent _plan.

He grabbed a pair of shoes and a coat, slipping them on before tugging on a beanie he left lying on the couch for extra warmth. He glanced up the steps, the Knights still sleeping soundly without even noticing what Kendall was about to do. He sighed and shook his head, pulling the coat's collar up against his neck before he moved to the front door and opened it. Cold air hit his face and he shuddered, goosebumps already forming over his skin. He closed the door shut gently and walked down the porch steps, digging in the planter for the spare keys Mr. Knight hid. Kendall swallowed a lump in his throat, nerves buzzing as he approached the house. It was definitely creepier at night, like a house for the devil than for a gypsy. The closer he drew to the open window, the more he was trying to understand his reasoning for doing this. James didn't like him and Kendall really didn't like him either, _why _was he doing this?

He was asking himself why over and over again as he jumped up and swung a leg inside, landing on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

The chandelier above him jingled with his landing, Kendall quickly climbing to his feet and smoothed out the wrinkles of his jacket. The house was bigger on the inside, Victorian furniture all covered up with a ghostly white cloth. There was a large grandfather clock in the hallway that didn't chime the moment it struck twelve. It only ticked and ticked, ominous and waiting. Kendall swallowed, wrapping arms around himself as he looked for the stairs. He must have been in a sort of parlor room, his shin almost bumping against a small coffee table with a glass bowl on top. He shuffled around left and right, half searching for a light switch so he could see and the other half of him looking for the stairs so he could grab James' satchel and get out.

His fingers moved around blindly, feeling for the banister or the railings when he paused. He looked up, hearing something creaking upstairs. "Just the wind, Kendall," the blond murmured to himself. Just the wind, this place wasn't haunted like Dak said. Just the wind, _just the wind_. He continued to grab and prod around in the dark, growing impatient at how many hallways did he go through and _still _couldn't find the stairs. Nothing was on the walls, not even portraits or photographs and to Kendall's dismay, neither wall lamps.

"Where the fuck is the stairs?" he cursed, moving right and into another hallway. He stopped again, hearing the creaking noise above his head and he looked over his shoulder. It sounded louder, like there was _something _moving. . .but there couldn't be. No one would be out at this hour, its just him in this house. . .right? He shook his head and gritted his teeth, desperate to just get out of here already and rounded the corner into the main hallway. He saw the front door and glanced around before he smiled. There they were, a large grand staircase leading to the second level. Kendall quickly began to run up the steps, his hands gracing along the wooden railings and smudged his fingertips in the dust.

Upstairs felt even more creepier than downstairs, Kendall finding that all of the portraits were up here instead. Portraits of women in black, all looking dignified and haunting. He moved down one of the halls, trying to make a good guess so he wouldn't have to spend any more time fooling around in here. Kendall placed his hand on one of the brass doorknobs, ready to open it when he jumped at the sound of another door _slamming._ Kendall spun around, heart beating frantically. Fuck James' satchel, he needed to get out of here.

Kendall broke out into a run, moving down the hall ready to rush down the stairs and break down the front door if he had to when he collided with something else bigger and stronger. Kendall screamed, the thing he ran into screamed as they both hit the floor. And when Kendall opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing so tight, he saw that it wasn't a thing he ran into. It was a person.

It was James.

James was on his back, eyes scrunched tight in pain. Kendall could see his _eyes_. Long pretty lashes just like a girl, Kendall finding it hard to swallow as James tried to sit up. James blinked, eyes big and wide before he screamed and began to thrash about on the floor. "Get off of me! Get off of me!" James screeched and Kendall immediately got off. He held a hand down to help James up but James ignored it, getting up himself and trying to wipe off all the invisible filth that was on his clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting _my _satchel. What are _you _doing here?" James questioned, not looking in Kendall's direction.

". . .I was going to try and get your satchel for you."

"I don't need your help, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," James hissed and Kendall frowned.

"Well _sorry _for trying to be nice and trying to help you!"

"And I don't need your fucking help! I don't need you saving me, okay?! GO AWAY!" James screamed, eyes angry and dark. Too dark for Kendall to even pick out a color. James balled his hands into fists. "How'd you even get inside here anyways?"

"Window was open and I climbed through."

". . .There wasn't a window open when I came to the house," James said with a quirked eyebrow and Kendall did the same. He swore he left it open so he could climb back out. . .so how could- "Forget about how you got in here. Just stay out of my way, I'm going to get my satchel." James upturned his nose and stormed off into a room Kendall wasn't going to look in. Kendall huffed, looking down the hall at an open room.

"I'll look down here!" Kendall called out to James as if the brunet really cared, wiping his dusty hands on his coat before he walked down the hall. The floor creaked with each step he took, eerie and echoing. The air seemed to get even colder the moment he stepped inside, like death was lingering in the air. He rubbed his arms, breathed into his hands as he glanced around. It was some bedroom, Kendall guessed a bedroom for a kid since the bed that was inside was far too small. There was some kiddie wallpaper that was peeling off the walls, no toys at all but there was a large dresser in the room with a full length mirror right next to it.

Kendall hummed, looking underneath the bed and then moved to the closet. He hesitantly opened it, moths flying out but other than that, completely empty. "Why was this room open anyways?" Kendall muttered.

"Hello?"

Kendall jumped, arm swinging and banging against the closet door. He screamed, eyes darting around and landing on a boy that wasn't James at all. Kendall placed a hand to his heart, trying to keep it from beating out of his chest as he took a breath. The boy raised a thumb to his mouth, nervously biting the tip. "I-I'm sorry. . .can you see me?"

Kendall blinked. "Well _duh_. Who the hell are you?!"

The boy didn't answer and bounced on his heels. "You can see me! A-And you can hear me too, right?"

Kendall glanced around. "Is this a joke? Who are you and why are you here? How did you even _get _here?. . .Were you the one that opened the window?"

"Well. . .yes. . .and no. . ."

"Well which is it?. . .Who are you?" Kendall asked, stepping closer. The boy stepped back, nervously twiddling his fingers and gave a nervous swallow. And the more Kendall looked at the boy's face. . .the more he began to look eerily familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere? Do you go to my school?"

"Well. . .not exactly."

"I could have sworn I've seen your face before," Kendall said and stepped closer again. The boy backed away, scared and Kendall frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just tell me who you are. . .your name at _least_."

"Um. . .C-Carlos."

"Carlos. . .mine is Kendall. Kendall. . .Knight." It still felt weird, very very _weird_. Carlos smiled lightly, letting Kendall's name roll off his tongue a few times. His voice was so soft, like a coo of an innocent bird. And to say that the boy was just as cute as bird. . .well, Kendall thought he was. Caramel cheeks that puffed when he smiled and raven black hair. And those brown chocolate eyes. . .Kendall _swore _he's seen those eyes before. . .wait.

_Wait._

Kendall stumbled back and now it was Carlos' turn to step forward. "W-What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?! Y-You're _dead!_ Or at least people _think _you're dead! And what, you're just hiding out in this house or something?!"

Carlos shook his head. "N-No, you don't understand. . .I am dead."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Please. You're not dead. Aren't you supposed to be like. . .pale and gross or something?"

Carlos looked at his hands. "I'm not really sure how this all works either. I can't understand the handbook that well even though I've read it countless times-"

"Handbook. Ghosts have handbooks," Kendall said sarcastically and Carlos pouted. _God, he's adorable_, Kendall thought and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, kid-"

"Carlos."

"Carlos. I don't know what game you're playing but you need to leave this place and clear things up with the authorities. You know, telling them you're not dead."

"I am dead! I'm dead! I'm a ghost and _you're _the only one that can see me! That's why you need to stay and help me, _please_."

Kendall blinked, then looked over his shoulder and then back at Carlos. ". . ._Yeahh_. . .you're crazy."

"Am not!" Carlos exclaimed and Kendall opened his mouth to retort before James stepped inside the bedroom, satchel thrown over his shoulder. And a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose shielding Kendall's view of his eyes. The blond stared slack-jawed, pointing at the glasses.

"_Seriously?_ It's past midnight, _why _are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Why are you being a little freak and talking to nobody?" James snapped back and Kendall gestured over to Carlos.

"Maybe if you didn't have those dumb sunglasses on, you'd see that there is someone else other than me in the room," Kendall said haughtily and James followed Kendall's hand. He shot a look at Kendall, frown on his lips.

"Are you stupid? No one is there," James said and Kendall frowned.

"How can you not see him? He's _right there!_" Kendall then looked at Carlos, the boy looking down at the ground and held his hands behind his back. Carlos' eyes flickered up to look at him, sad and sorry as Kendall licked his lower lip. "H-He's right there."

"You're crazy and I'm not going to spend time dicking around with you. I need beauty sleep," James said and turned on his heel. Kendall rushed forward, catching Carlos by surprise as the blond's hand shot out and went straight through Carlos. As if the boy was nothing but air, a lump in Kendall's throat beginning to form.

"P-Please. I need your help-" Kendall stumbled back and turned on his heel, running out the bedroom and away from Carlos' panicked pleas to come back. He passed James on the way down the stairs, almost sending the taller boy down to the ground again as Kendall barreled down the steps to the front door where he began to yank and slam fists on the wood and handle.

"Open the door, James! Open the door!"

"Will you chill out?!" James shouted, patting his pockets for the key but his lips curved into a frown. He patted the front pockets, then his back pockets, then his coat pockets and still wasn't coming up with a key. Kendall watched the brunet with panicked eyes and jittery hands, he didn't see a ghost. He didn't _talk _to a ghost. Carlos was dead and moved on, that wasn't just him. That was just Kendall's overactive imagination, or maybe he was so tired he just dreamed all of this and he never got up out of bed in the first place. He reached down and pinched his skin, gritting his teeth as he willed himself to wake up from this dream. And as soon as he opened them, he just saw James digging through his satchel, the both of them still inside the Malone Manor.

And Carlos was at the foot of the stairs, chewing on his lower lip and looking at Kendall with pleading eyes.

Kendall pointed a finger. "It's him! Right behind you!"

"Shut _up_," James growled and closed his satchel. "I must have dropped the key when you knocked me down upstairs like an idiot," he mumbled and turned, beginning to head back up the steps and past Carlos like he wasn't even there.

"F-Forget the key then! We'll go out through the window like I came in!"

"I can't! I need that key back or else Daddy will find out that I snuck out!" James shouted from the top of the stairs. Kendall looked at Carlos, the boy closer now than before.

"A-Are you doing this?"

"No. Logan is."

"Who's _he?_"

"He's good, honest. He's a friend and he's just trying to help me talk to you. Kendall, I'm not a bad ghost or anything. I'm not demonic or-"

"Yeah? Well they all say they're not demonic and next thing I know, you're possessing me and I'm spider crawling all over the walls with my head spinning around like a fucking top!" Kendall hissed and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"I promise I won't do something like that. I don't even know how to possess someone. But that's besides the point-" Kendall turned and stormed through the halls, brisk and fast. He made it to the parlor room and over to the window, beginning to pull on the frame in a panicked frenzy only to find that it wouldn't even budge. "Come on, _come on!_" Kendall shouted and turned to Carlos. "Open the window!"

"_Please_ just let me talk!"

"I don't want to talk! This isn't happening, _none _of this is happening and I just want to go home! Look, I don't know _what _you are or what you want from me, I can't help you. You're dead, I'm not. So just. . .let me and James go and move on or go haunt someone else or _something_."

Carlos' lip began to quiver. "I just want someone to help me," he cried and placed his palms to his face. "I've been killed by someone and I don't even know who, I've been taken away from my mom and dad and I just want to know why. I just want someone to help me for once so I can rest in peace. I don't know w-where my parents even a-are," Carlos began to sob and Kendall paused. The ghost crumpled to the floor and Kendall stepped back, staring at the sight. He didn't even knew a ghost could cry, or a ghost really had unfinished business. That was something that was always in the movies. . .this can't be real.

"I-I don't understand. Why can I see you if you're a ghost? You're supposed to be invisible."

"I'm invisible to everyone but you. I don't know either but you're the _only _person alive that can hear and see me. . .please, I just want to know what happened to me. I can't leave this place, I'm stuck and can't go searching on my own."

Kendall bit his lower lip. "You need to let me and. . .my friend out of here first. You can't keep us held hostage," Kendall said sharply and Carlos looked up at him, not even a tear shed. Kendall had to wonder if that was all an act but then had to think if ghosts could even cry. Carlos slowly got to his feet and wrapped around himself.

"I want to, honest. But Logan said I need to keep you hear until the sun rises. Then you can go. I don't know about your friend though. . .but the windows have been sealed and can't be broken. And all doors outside have been locked."

"Well where's this Logan? I'm not staying in a creepy house with James and a ghost. . .no offense."

"Some taken," Carlos said with a frown and Kendall sighed.

"Look, I'm not a people person and I'm not an undead people person. I just want to go home-"

"I can't find the key," James said in annoyance, storming into the room and sidestepping around Kendall to get through to the window. James reached into his satchel, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe around the window and it's border before he began to pull at it.

"It won't work. All the doors are locked and all the windows are too. And they can't be broken either so don't try to grab anything and forced open either," Kendall said and James looked over his shoulder.

"How do you know that?"

"The ghost boy told me."

"My name is Carlos!"

"I'm just joking, I know," Kendall said with a lazy smile and Carlos bit his lower lip, embarrassed blush over his cheeks as he looked down and averted his eyes.

"If this is your creepy way of trying to get alone with me-"

"I don't like you like that!"

"Good, because I-"

"Have a boyfriend, I heard it five thousand times already. Don't you talk about anything else other than yourself and your boyfriend," Kendall said annoyed and James frowned, balling his hands into fists.

"I don't have time for this. Why don't you ask Casper when I can leave?"

"His name is Carlos for your information and he said when the sun rises. So we should just make ourselves comfortable," Kendall said and James groaned.

"I'm taking the master bedroom. Don't bother me," James hissed and turned his nose up again. He gave a 'hmph' and model walked away like always, satchel slung over his shoulder and an attracting sway in his hips. All was quiet in the room, the wind blowing against the house and making it creak until he heard a voice pipe up and startle him.

"Is he always like that?" Carlos asked and Kendall looked down, almost forgetting about the little ghost.

"Yeah."

". . .And you have a crush on him?"

"_NO!_ How many times do I have to freaking say that?!"

"Calm down, he's not here," Carlos said with a little giggle and Kendall blushed. He really was cute, _really really _cute. And it's completely weird for Kendall to think that a ghost was cute so he tried to force that thought out of his mind immediately. Kendall swung his hands back and forth, unsure and whistled a soft tune.

"Sooo. . .you're dead and I'm the only person that can talk to you."

"Looks like it," Carlos said with a sad smile and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me sit down. Looks like it's going to be a long night."

* * *

James had locked the door to the master bedroom when Kendall went upstairs to check. He only tried to let himself not be frustrated by that, only hoping that he wasn't wrecking the place with his obsessive cleaning. After all, they weren't supposed to be here in the first place, everything needed to be left the way it was before they intruded on the property. Carlos followed Kendall down the hall, the blond watching the ghost boy's feet.

"Can't you fly? Or float or whatever?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"No. I don't know how to. I can walk through stuff, walls and doors."

"Really now?" Kendall asked, intrigued and looked over his shoulder at the locked bedroom door James was behind. Carlos looked too, looking back at Kendall with a smile.

"Want me to see what he's doing for you?"

Kendall blushed. "I-I don't care. He's probably just cleaning and dusting things for the seventh time in a row," he stuttered out, looking down to see Carlos and only found the boy to be gone. He blinked, startled but then again, he _was _talking to a ghost. Maybe it's just something that they do, not like he knows how dying works. He continued to walk into the child's room left untouched, debating on whether he should sleep in the bed. It was dusty and probably had bugs and other unwanted critters crawling in the mattress. He'd be better off taking one of those couches downstairs, at least he knew those were being kept in good condition.

"Your friend is really fit," he heard Carlos' voice reappear behind him and Kendall turned, the small ghost rocking back and forth on his heels with a teasing smile on his lips. Kendall swallowed.

"Yeah? How you know?"

"He's changing out of his clothes right now," Carlos purred and Kendall blushed. "Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. Black."

"Rich bastard," Kendall muttered, shaking the image of James in his underwear out of his mind. "Don't spy on him, I don't need him thinking I'm some creep that knows how he sleeps."

"In his underwear."

"In his underwear." Kendall's cheeks began to heat, dammit stop it! He shook his head. "Look, I'm here for you, not James. So just. . .I don't know, tell me more about yourself." Kendall moved and plopped down on the bed, a layer of dust poofing up the moment he did and he fanned it away with his hand. Carlos hummed, moving to sit down on the floor in front of Kendall.

"Well. . .my name is Carlos Garcia. I'm sixteen. . .or at least, I was sixteen when I was murdered. I liked hockey and corn dogs, my mom called me Carlitos and I miss her a lot. And my dad taught me everything and used to always be there for my games, I miss him too."

Kendall nodded slowly. "Oh. . .well. . .I kinda know how you feel about losing your parents. I lost mine a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Why be? You couldn't do anything about it." Kendall didn't notice how spiting his tone had got until he saw Carlos lean back rather unsure. Kendall rubbed his forehead. "Sorry. I just hate people feeling sorry for me. I don't care that they're gone, they were shitty parents anyways. I would have ran away anyways."

"Don't say that. Don't speak ill of them," Carlos said softly and Kendall snorted.

"Why? You talked to them and they're totally different people and are sorry for all the shit they put me through?"

"No. . .I haven't met anyone else dead other than me and Logan. And Stephanie, but I'm not really sure if she's a ghost or not. And well, Logan isn't a ghost either but he's dead."

"Who's Stephanie?"

"I think she's my case worker."

Kendall snorted. "Ghosts have handbooks and case workers. If this is a dream, it's a pretty fucking weird one," Kendall laughed and Carlos pouted.

"Believe me, if dying happened the way that I thought it would in the movies, I wouldn't be bothering you two."

"It's alright. We. . .or one of us. . .would have came into the house anyways looking for that stupid satchel."

"Yeah, cause that boy threw it in here, right?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded.

"You saw that?"

"I can see everything from the windows, just outside the manor."

". . .So _you _were the boy that I saw the first time I walked by here," Kendall said and Carlos nodded, little smile on his face.

"That's why I had to talk to you. I had to come in contact with you. You were the only person that saw me. . .you could help me. Help find out what happened to me since I can't leave this place. And once you do, then Logan can take me and I can move on."

". . .You talk about this Logan guy a lot. . .and you said he's the reason we can't leave too. . .he's not a demon or anything, right?"

Carlos laughed. "No. Haven't came across any demons, Kendall. We're good, the both of us. . .we just need to find answers. Newspaper clippings and info and maybe even what happened to my parents."

Kendall smiled. "What a coincidence. Seeing as though I'm doing a project on the guy they think might be your murderer."

Carlos' eyes widened. "They already found out who it was?"

"The Clair Killer. Know him?"

Carlos pursed his lips tight and swallowed. "I-I thought he only killed girls. W-Why did he kill me?"

"I don't know. Not really a reason for why the cops even pegged him as your killer."

". . .The Clair Killer rapes his victims before he kills them, at least that's what I heard. . .does that mean he raped me too?"

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to talk about this anymore. About this poor spirit that got murdered before he even could graduate, could even start a new life on his own. Kendall rubbed his legs, looking away for only a moment and Carlos looked down at his hands. "You don't want to talk about it. . .neither do I. Frankly, sometimes I don't want to even think about how I'm dead. I try to think that I'm going to wake up any moment now and my mom is going to be calling me to get up and eat breakfast."

"What is she making you?" Kendall asked, lying down on the bed and Carlos smiled.

"Pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes with so much syrup drizzled over the top. And some bacon and eggs with freshly squeezed orange juice. My dad would be sitting at the table, he'd have his newspaper up but he'd put it down once my mom and I sat at the table to eat. He'd get bagels and his coffee, two scoops of sugar and a lot of cream. And he'd split it in half and give one to me, and we'd both dunk it in the coffee and eat."

"Sounds wonderful," Kendall said and yawned. Carlos rose and stepped close.

"You're tired."

"'M not," Kendall murmured and Carlos smiled. He knelt down and Kendall looked over Carlos' facial features. Big and beautiful brown eyes, innocent and sweet like a doe. He wasn't see through at all, he just looked like a normal boy. Kendall raise a hand and reached forward, finger extended to try and poke Carlos in the forehead but it only phased through him like air. "Do you feel that?"

"No," Carlos said and then raised a finger himself. He poked Kendall in the forehead, a shooting icy cold feeling making Kendall jolt. "Did you feel that?"

"_Yes_."

Carlos smiled. "Sweet dreams, Kendall."

"What about you? Where are you going to go?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe go and sleep for myself. But not here, I don't want to creep you out with a ghost sleeping right next to you. Or, you know, I could spy on your _boyfriend~_"

"First of all, I didn't know ghost could sleep. And second, he's _not my boyfriend!_"

Carlos gave another giggle and Kendall swallowed. "Sure, sure. Night."

"Good night," Kendall murmured. He didn't hear a door open and close, but Carlos was gone, and Kendall rolled over onto his side. The window streamed in moonlight, stars up above barely showing through the clouds. He closed his eyes and breathed in the stale smell of dust and old linens, trying to get himself to sleep with his mind all a buzz. Strangely, he could only think about two things no matter how much he tried to dream about school or his future.

Carlos covered in pancake syrup all over his cheeks and fingers, and James sipping coffee across from him at the breakfast table in nothing but those Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a while since I updated this story, but I wanted to get it in at least since I'm out of school for this week. Plus, I'm going to be seeing Big Time Rush and meeting them at the Del Mar date for the Summer Break Tour so I want to update a couple of stories and get them out there before I see them :) Anyways, thanks to Kendaliosis, Smiley27, sportsallstrs2, ifthesesheetswerestates, oneshotofsad, LJBTR, morrastar, BigTimeRusher422, venomouskitty, btrforeverxo, evidence123, inanotheruniverse007, Logie's-Babe24, BigTimeRusher422, ChannyLoliver, Dantes15, mindapena, stacy. charest, KEALY KAMES, TheFanMark, xoox3, PerfectMirror14, DramaJen89, Anim3Fan4Ever, Bliny05, IcyKenlos, icanloveyoumorethanthis, BTRswag, Mr. President 64 and StarkDiamond for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall awoke to the sound of singing that morning, his eyes droopy as he tried to blink them open. The singing was sweet and beautiful, barely masked by the sound of the shower running over it. It took a few moments for Kendall to register that singing voice was _James_, and the moment he did his eyes widened in shock and he rolled out of the bed. Kendall landed on the ground with a thud and groaned, rubbing his face and the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" Kendall opened his eyes, seeing Carlos looming over him. "I'd help you up but you know, dead."

Kendall's memory began to flood back to him, that this wasn't his bedroom he was sleeping in, but one of the rooms in the Malone Manor next door. And this boy above him was dead and a ghost, a really really _strange_ ghost but still a ghost. And James. . .

_James was using the shower when they weren't supposed to even be here!_

Kendall jumped to his feet and rushed out the bedroom door, down the hallway to the bathroom where James was singing in the shower. He banged his fists on the door. "James! James, we need to get out of here! James!"

"Leave me alone!" James shouted back and continued to sing a little melody, turning the shower up higher and hotter. Kendall growled, banging on the door as Carlos reappeared next to him.

"He woke up like an hour ago, I don't know why he's still in there," Carlos murmured and Kendall groaned.

"If we don't get back to our houses, our parents are going to _know _we snuck out to break in here. Can't you. . .scare him out of there or something?"

"Logan said I'm not allowed to haunt anyone. And I don't know how to even make myself look scary," Carlos said quietly and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well can this 'Logan' do anything?" And just like that, Kendall heard the water shut off immediately and James gave a shout.

"Hey! Stupid old pipes!" James yelled and Kendall was about to start banging on the door to grab the brunet's attention when all of a sudden, James began to scream. Kendall's heart jumped, hearing the brunet stumble around blindly in the bathroom and the door flew open. Kendall barely had time to ready himself for James to slam right into him, but the taller boy immediately ran into his arms, wet and _naked. _He hadn't seem to notice Kendall at all, looking over his shoulder and screaming as a black snake slithered out of the bathroom and gave a hiss. It looked over at Carlos and hissed again before it slithered down the hall and down the stairs.

In the time it took for Kendall's brain to begin working again so he could muster up some words, he noticed how sweet James smelled. Spices and flowers, of a sweet velvet dream. He noticed that James was broad and muscular, shaped like a Greek god and built with _all _the right features.

He noticed that James' eyes were the most gorgeous shade of hazel, like amber jewels sparkling just as bright.

"T-That snake just s-slithered out of the pipe. H-How did it even. . ." James turned and looked at Kendall, realizing who's arms he was in. Kendall didn't say anything, his throat suddenly dry and his mouth trembling as James stared.

And the only thing Kendall could say was a simple and dumbfounded "Wow."

James' cheeks flushed hot red, eyes growing big and wide as he shoved away from Kendall and immediately covered himself with his hands. "You creep!"

"I-I-We need to. . .your eyes are beautiful."

James turned away, his face red. "I don't need you saying that. Just turn around so I can grab a towel and go back to my room," James mumbled, voice low and quiet. Kendall didn't respond back, just did as he was told and turned away. His eyes were burning and desiring to peak and see all of James' body like Carlos had last night, but he flushed in embarrassment at his thoughts. He wasn't getting _attracted _to James, not at all, nope. He didn't like James, they were barely _friends_. He didn't like James, he didn't like James.

He didn't like how when James passed him with towel wrapped around his waist, James' scent was strong enough to waft into his nose and make Kendall's head feel light.

The brunet rushed down the hall and into the master bedroom, closing the door shut with his foot and Kendall sighed. He glanced over to the bathroom, spotting Carlos and almost forgetting that the ghost was there the entire time.

"Was. . .was that snake Logan?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded his head yes. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, then his face. "What did I get myself into?" he mumbled to himself and Carlos held himself, rocking on his heels back and forth.

"He's a nice person. Honestly."

"He's a _snake_."

"No. Not all the time."

"Well what the hell _is _he? I haven't even talked to him or seen him-"

"I can't really tell you. Or else you'll freak out. And I want to make sure that you keep coming back to help me," Carlos piped with an adorably cute smile that Kendall couldn't frown at. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't expect that I'd be actually helping a ghost when I decided to do this project. . .are you going to keep letting me in too? Cause I doubt I could talk James into handing me over the keys every time you want me to come over," Kendall replied and Carlos eagerly nodded. Kendall heard the door open behind him, turning around to see James walking in dressed, satchel on his shoulder and sunglasses perched on his nose hiding his eyes.

"I'm ready to go, come on," James said with a scoff and Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, you don't have to hide your eyes with me anymore."

James' cheeks turned red. "Just shut up and come on," he muttered and continued down the stairs. Kendall watched the boy's back with a confused expression before he looked back at Carlos. Carlos was looking at Kendall, almost sad that the boy was leaving and Kendall gave him a gentle smile. "I'll sneak out tonight to come and see you, I promise."

Carlos' eyes brightened. "Promise?"

Kendall raised his hand, little pinky extended but then bit his lower lip. Carlos gave a little laugh, walking over and also extending his own pinky. Kendall watched as the tan finger wrapped around his own but he could only feel nothing but a cold chill brushing over his skin like nothing was even there. He couldn't help but be enamored by it, wondering how Carlos' skin felt when he was alive. Instead of cold air, he felt warm, soft flesh. A tightness around his finger, gentle and sweet like the smile Carlos was giving him.

"Yeah. . .promise. . ." Kendall murmured and Carlos beamed.

"What are you doing?! Come on!" James shouted from downstairs and Kendall shook his head and out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming!" Kendall shouted back, giving one last departing look to Carlos before he hurried down the stairs. James opened the door with the key he managed to recover (or rather, the key Logan let be found), stepping out first into the morning air with Kendall following close behind. James closed it shut, locked the door and stuck the key in his pocket as Kendall looked up into the sky.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. . .maybe eight or ten-" The blond's eyes widened, he was already _far _past the time Mr. Knight was supposed to come upstairs to get him for breakfast. Kendall cursed, turning towards his house. "I need to go, bye," the blond said hastily, quickly rushing over to his house.

"Wait wait wait, you need to tell me some things. Like your sudden power to 'talk to ghosts'," James called out, Kendall surprised to find the boy was actually _following _him to his front steps. Kendall stared at the brunet, giving a shrug and head tilt to his front door.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it either. All I know is that I need to get back inside before they find out that I snuck out-" The door opened just as Kendall spoke and the blond pursed his lips tight, met with the stern stares of Mr. and Mrs. Knight still in their pajamas.

"We already found out," Mrs. Knight replied and Kendall bit his lower lip, wriggling his fingers as he tried to think up of an excuse that wouldn't leave him grounded. Instead, out of the corner of his eye, he saw James walk up beside him and flash a charming smile.

"Hi, sorry. I asked Kendall if he could come super early over to the library so we could get a head start on our project and I guess it must have slipped his mind. It won't happen again, I promise you that," James lied so effortlessly and voice so smooth and sweet. Mr. Knight eyed James up and down, looking over to Kendall and gesturing a hand out to James.

"And he is?"

"A friend. James. Partner on a project but that's not the point here-"

"Well it's very nice to meet one of Kendall's friends!" Mr. Knight chirped and stuck his hand out for James to shake, to which the brunet stepped back and eyed the hand like it was something diseased and filthy. Kendall shot the boy a glare before looking back at his confused foster parents.

"He doesn't do touching, don't worry about it," Kendall said with an eyeroll and Mr. Knight placed his hand awkwardly back at his side.

"Oh. . .well. . .we just cooked breakfast, would you like to have some?" Mrs. Knight offered and Kendall's eyes widened. He heard James give a nervous little laugh.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I'll just. . .call my ride to come pick me up-"

"Oh well you can just wait here until then!" Mr. Knight offered, both of the parents smiling extremely big and happy. Kendall knew what they were doing, eager to get into Kendall's life and be involved with it any way shape or form. And that form was James. He looked over his shoulder at the brunet and gestured to his foster parents.

"They're not going to give up until you say yes so you might as well give in now," Kendall said with a sigh and James looked back at the parents. He gave a nervous little laugh.

"I-I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense! Come on, Kendall, bring your friend in so we can get to know him," Mr. Knight said cheerfully, escorting his wife back inside. James gave a look at Kendall, obviously annoyed and Kendall gave a frown himself as he allowed the brunet to walk inside first.

"If you didn't follow me, you wouldn't have gotten invited inside," Kendall said matter of factly and James scoffed.

"If you weren't being such a _freak _last night talking to dead people, then _maybe _I wouldn't have to worry about the sanity of a guy I'm supposed to be working with for an entire semester," James said and Kendall groaned.

"I told you I don't know how to explain it! I just. . .can see him and hear him and talk to him. I don't know why I can and he doesn't either, but I'm not crazy," Kendall replied and James bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at the floorboards. He stepped around the cracks, rather awkwardly and Kendall rolled an eye. "You're not going to break your mother's back if you step on a crack, James."

"I just don't like them."

"Instead of worrying about my sanity, how about you worry about your own?"

"I'm perfectly fine for your information," James said with an upturned nose that Kendall only rolled his eyes at. James moved into the living room, looking around at the still covered furniture. "You're not done unpacking?"

"They bought a lot of stuff to go with the house and they're trying to sort through some things to go into storage," Kendall explained.

"Where's your things?"

"In my room in the attic," Kendall murmured and James looked over at the blond with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your bedroom is in the attic?"

"Yeah. I like it up there, it's nice and quiet-"

"And _creepy_. You're such a freak, you know that?"

Kendall _honestly _didn't know what was it about James that he found attractive in the morning, it must have been the sleep clouding his mind since now all he wanted to do to the boy was punch his lights out. He opened his mouth, ready to hiss at James before he paused and turned around at the sound of little feet rushing down the steps. Katie paused at the foot of the stairs, hugging her teddy bear tight to her chest.

"Morning Kendall."

"Morning, Katie," Kendall said quietly and watched as the little girl walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had a baby sister," James said and Kendall closed his eyes. Katie was a stranger to him, all the Knights were. They weren't a brother and sister or a son to a father and mother. They were the family that just took pity on a misguided youth. . .not like James needed to know that. He opened his eyes, finding that James was closer to him than before and Kendall sighed.

"She's. . .yeah. . ."

". . .Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Call your ride so you can go," Kendall muttered, briskly walking up the steps with his head down and hands shoved into his pockets. He walked down the hall to the narrow staircase to the attic, climbing up those steps and into the cold bedroom. Kendall looked around, the room barely lit by the skylight as he flopped face first onto the bed. He turned his cheek, lazy eye looking at the blank wall. Most of his things were unpacked, his guitar and his books. The only thing that remained in a box was the old photographs of his past homes, and his real parents that were no longer with him. Pictures of the happier times he had, when he was younger and blissfully unaware. He sighed and rolled onto his back, rubbing his face as he looked up into the skylight.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Yeah?" Kendall called out.

"It's me," he heard James call out from behind the door and Kendall propped himself on his elbows, eyes confused.

"Uh. . .come in?" Kendall said and shortly after, he saw James open his door, tucking his handkerchief into his pocket. James looked around the room as he slowly walked in, eyes hidden behind the shades.

"My ride is coming but I don't want to stay downstairs with your parents cause I don't know them and it would be extremely awkward," James replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"It's not awkward to be around me?"

"A little. But you're strange and the personification of awkward, so I'm not bothered by it."

"I don't know whether to be offended or. . .comforted by that," Kendall said and James looked over at him. The brunet stared before he reached up and took off his sunglasses, Kendall feeling his heart quiver a little from seeing James' long eyelashes. The brunet stuck his glasses into his pocket, giving another glance around Kendall's room.

"So this is your bedroom? Can you summon up ghosts in here like in the manor?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"I didn't summon a ghost. . .I don't even understand why he was there."

"Casper."

"_Carlos_," Kendall corrected, thinking about the boy again. He felt a cool chill go up his spine at the thought of the boy next door, alone and scared, depending on Kendall to help when the blond didn't have a clue what was going on.

"And why are you the only person that can see him?"

"I told you I don't know. . .I'm going to go back over there tonight," Kendall murmured and saw James frown.

"You don't need to-"

"I do. I promised I'd help him. Besides, it might help with our project," Kendall said and now James cocked his head to the side, confused.

"How?"

"Carlos. He's a Clair Child. That boy that used to go to our school but you know. . .got killed."

James remained quiet at that, Kendall stealing a glance over the boy's face. Hazel eyes glanced up over at him, a blush on James' cheeks warming the blood in Kendall's veins as he gave a cough and looked away to the cobwebs still in the tip top corners of the attic.

"Why waste your time with ghosts when there's no such thing? And how are you going to even get in without a key?"

"I got in without a key the first time, I can do it again. And I'm not wasting my time, I know what I'm doing." Or at least, Kendall _hoped _he did. "You don't need to be there with me if you don't want to, I can handle this on my own."

"I think you're mental," James murmured and Kendall rolled his eyes, lying back on his bed. "By the way, where were you in those family portraits that were along the wall up the steps?" James asked and Kendall's eyes popped open, but he didn't sit back up. "And that guy that was in the photos? Was he your brother or something? I don't get it."

"It's not your problem, James. Just go downstairs to look out for your ride," Kendall grumbled.

"Why are you trying to shut me out about this?"

"Cause it's none of your fucking business why I'm not in the picture!" Kendall hissed and James shrunk back, rather scared. Kendall bit his lower lip, watching the brunet shake his head and slip back on his sunglasses. "D-Don't do that."

"I can do whatever I want just like you. I'll wait outside your creepy little house for my ride," James grumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket and briskly walking out of the bedroom. Kendall got up off the bed, rushing out of his bedroom and down the steps from the attic. He followed James down the hall and down the second set of steps, forgetting for one second as he reached out and wrapped a hand around James'. James' skin was so soft and baby smooth, Kendall took a moment to feel the veins over the back of James' hand, the slim thickness of his fingers that were so gentle and timid. James froze dead in his spot, looking down at the hand that was touching him with disgusted and fearful eyes and all Kendall could do was give a nervous swallow.

He waited for James to pull away, for him to scream and alert his foster parents down the hall. But there was nothing, James was just frozen in shock with the hottest blush on his cheeks. James finally snapped out of it and snatched his hand away from Kendall's grasp, beginning to hyperventilate as he quickly rushed out the house.

"Kendall?" he heard Mrs. Knight call out, the woman briskly walking out of the kitchen. "I heard the door, what's going on? Where's your friend?"

"He's. . .it's nothing, Jennifer," Kendall muttered, turning on his heel and began to walk back up the stairs.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

". . .Lost my appetite." Kendall left it at that, going past the photos that will never have him included without another word.

* * *

_Kendall?_

The blond rolled over in his bed, eyes tight in sleep.

_I know you can hear me, please wake up_

"Five more minutes," Kendall said, rasp in his throat as he pulled the sheets tighter to his body. Before he had time to register what was going on, the sheets were yanked away from his body and the chill up Kendall's spine shocked him to the core. He choked out a breath, eyes popping wide as he shot up from his bed. Nothing was around him, only darkness and a foggy mist that ghosted over the ground. He wasn't in his bedroom anymore, not sure if this was a dream he was having and placed a hand to his face.

_Good, you're awake_

His eyes fluttered open, finding Carlos sitting at the foot of his bed with that sweet and warm smile of his.

". . .What's going on?. . .Where am I?"

"Logan said it's called the 'In-Between'. Like. . .it's not Heaven or Hell, but it's not a place where the living or dead are either. It'll be much more easier for us to be able to talk like this rather than you having to try and sneak over to the manor." Carlos rose to his feet and looked around. "I wish it wasn't so dreary and hopeless here though, Logan said it changes according to your feelings."

"Do you feel hopeless?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked over at him, timidly rubbing his arm.

"A little. . .I just want to go home, but it's silly of me for wanting that I suppose," Carlos murmured and Kendall got out of the bed himself. He couldn't feel the ground, yet he was standing and walking and moving around. It didn't feel cold, it didn't feel hot, it felt like absolutely nothing. He was amazed, and confused as to how he could be experiencing this. Experiencing Carlos when he was a ghost, being able to physically exist where there is no signs of life around. "Did you want to meet him, by the way?"

"Meet who?"

"Logan. I know you're curious about him," Carlos said and Kendall gave a slow nod of his head, the thought of the black slithering snake that hissed at James and him inside the Manor. He grew nervous, wondering what Logan's true form was if it wasn't the snake, if it was something more demonic or more gruesome than that. Carlos reached out his hand, gentle smile on his lips that was able to put Kendall's mind at ease. It was warm, kind and welcoming, Kendall finding his hand going out to touch and hold the boy's hand. The moment Kendall's fingertips brushed against the air that was supposed to be Carlos' palm, the In-Between shifted and morphed. Kendall's head whirled around, seeing that the emptiness was beginning to fill with furniture and walls were erecting around them.

Soon, it wasn't a vast emptiness they were standing in, but the living room of the Malone Manor.

"How'd we-"

"We're still in the In-Between, just Logan thought this would be a more comfortable setting to talk in. I'll go get him," Carlos said with a grin, bouncing on the balls of his heels before he turned and rushed out one of the doorways. Kendall watched the boy depart, almost disappearing as fast as he showed up, before he turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked behind him, spotting a book resting on the wooden table. He quirked an eyebrow, not remembering a book being there when he and James were in the Manor last night. Kendall strode over to it, looking over the cover with a family pleasantly walking off into the sunlight, the words '_Handbook for the Recently Deceased_' in big white letters over the top. Carlos wasn't kidding about the handbook then, Kendall's eyebrows furrowing even more to reach out and physically pick up the book.

"I don't understand this place," Kendall muttered, plopping down in the large armchair.

"You're not supposed to." Kendall's eyes shot up, seeing Carlos standing alongside a boy that shouldn't be much older than Kendall was. Maybe even younger, to be honest. The brunet haired boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a mortal, you shouldn't even be experiencing these things."

". . .You're Logan?" Kendall asked and the boy, Logan, nodded his head. He held his hand out to shake, but Kendall only stared with a wary expression. "Before I touch you, can I ask just who or _what _you are?"

"He's the Grim Reaper," Carlos said simply and Logan sighed.

"_A _Grim Reaper, not _the _Grim Reaper," Logan ever so corrected, like it really mattered. Kendall stared, trying to factor in just what he was hearing and it didn't seem like it was clicking in Logan's eyes. "I'm Death."

"You don't _look _like Death. I'd thought you'd be. . .like a skeleton with a black robe and-" Kendall blinked, a scythe flashing in Logan's hands with the blade gleaming and long. In it's reflection, Kendall could see himself, an old man with wrinkles and eyes that held only a few seconds of life within him and a scream erupted from his throat. Kendall's hands immediately went to his face, finding that it was still smooth and youthful. Kendall looked at Logan, eyes wide and afraid. "Okay, you're Death."

"It'll be easier if you just didn't question how things are. We need Carlos to find out who killed him so he won't have any more unfinished business and he'll be able to move on. So, you are going to be Carlos' body in the mortal realm. You search for any clues, any leads, any sources you can get your hands on and deliver them back to the Manor for Carlos to look over and be able to understand."

"And?" Kendall asked, flipping open the book to read the first page.

"And what? And Carlos agrees to leave and his soul moves on. You won't have to deal with anymore ghosts bothering you until it's your time to die," Logan said and Kendall fumbled with the book a bit at the sound of that. "It shouldn't be too hard, right? Do we have a deal?" Logan asked and Kendall only nodded, still reading. He heard Logan sigh, mumbling something about 'Why him? Why him?' before he disappeared off into the house. Carlos moved to Kendall's side, looking over Kendall's shoulder with a bewildered look.

"Will I get a handbook too when I die? And my own personal Grim Reaper?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged.

"Logan's not really my personal Grim Reaper, just that he can't collect any more souls until I'm taken care of," Carlos replied and Kendall's eyes flickered to the doorway entrance.

"Bet he's mad about that."

"A little, but he promised to help me anyway he could."

"And why can't you leave the Manor? You didn't die there, why do you have any tie to that place?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged, raising his palm. Kendall saw that there was something burned in Carlos' skin, a little insignia that smoldered with some sort of hellfire unnatural to Kendall's eyes.

"I think it has something to do with this. Like. . .so that way no one can claim me and I stay in one spot."

"If you weren't marked like that, could you move around freely?"

"Logan says it's dangerous for souls to move around freely," Carlos said with a hum and sat at Kendall's feet. He reached out to touch Kendall's bare toes, Kendall feeling a shooting cold pain in each one that Carlos poked idly. "I don't know what's so dangerous about it, but I don't want to risk my chances."

"Nothing's going to come after me for helping you, right?"

Carlos giggled and Kendall felt his heart do a jump in his chest. "No, I doubt it. . .tell me about yourself, Kendall?"

"Shouldn't we be looking into finding something about _yourself_?"

"I'm dead, I want to know about life. Yours in particular. It'll help if we become friends, don't you think?" Carlos asked with a big grin and Kendall smiled back.

"Friends will be good."

"How about 20 questions?" Carlos suggested and Kendall nodded his head, closing the book and setting it back down onto the table. He slid off the chair, sitting in front of Carlos and crossed his legs. "I ask you a question and then you ask me a question. And we can ask each other about anything, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kendall said with a crooked smile and Carlos smiled back, just as bright. Kendall was sure he could get lost in that smile, if not Carlos' twinkling eyes that sparkled with more than enough life for the blond. "You want to start?"

Carlos hummed, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he wrinkled his nose deep in thought. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

"No," Kendall snorted. "Romance isn't my specialty. How about you?"

"No," Carlos said, rather disappointed. "I had a crush on someone too, I really wish I would have kissed them before. . .this happened."

"Who did you have a crush on?"

"Not so fast, it's my turn to ask a question," Carlos said with a wry smile. He wagged his finger at Kendall and the blond rolled his eyes in good nature. "The boy that you were with-"

"He's not my boyfriend for the billionth time, if that was what you were going to ask," Kendall cut off with a blush on his cheeks and Carlos shook his head.

"No. But he likes you, doesn't he?"

"_NO!_" Kendall shouted, finding his cheeks too hot and his heart beating too fast. Carlos raised his hand. "Easy, easy," Carlos soothed and Kendall bit the inside of his cheek.

"No questions about James. That's the one rule," Kendall said sharply and Carlos nodded his head. Kendall leaned back on his hands, casting his gaze out to the window where it seemed to be eternal blackness outside. Somewhere, James was probably having his seventh bath of the night before curling away into bed alone. Somewhere, James was about to close those wide and gorgeous hazel eyes and drift away into sleep, to dream about the things he wouldn't dare let Kendall ever know.

He shook his head and looked at the boy sitting across from him. "Okay, my turn to ask questions."

* * *

Halfway between questions ten through fifteen, Kendall began to notice the atmosphere in the In-Between shift. The walls were growing older, the furniture seemed to be aging faster, and the flames that were in the fireplace were flickering out like an invisible wind was blowing through the Manor. Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Morning must be coming. . .you can't stay any longer," Carlos said with a yawn and Kendall looked down at him. Carlos had curled up by Kendall's legs, an icy breeze ghosting his skin whenever Carlos moved. Carlos rubbed his eyes and hummed. "We can only talk for so long before you need to go back. It isn't safe for you to remain in the In-Between for too long."

"What happens to me?"

"Don't know, just what Logan says," Carlos said with a shrug and looked up at Kendall. "Ask me one more question and I'll ask you one more question," Carlos said and Kendall drummed his fingers on the hardwood surface that slowly began to feel like the sheets of his bed.

"What was the one thing you wanted to do when you were alive, more than anything?" Kendall asked and Carlos yawned, snuggling up more to Kendall and it felt like little needles were sticking in Kendall's leg. He gritted down on his teeth, wanting to ease away from Carlos cause of the pain, but not wanting to because the warmth low in Kendall's stomach felt like he belonged next to the ghost boy.

"Every New Year's Eve, I always went with my mom and my dad to watch the fireworks display when midnight would hit. And when I got older, I wanted to be able to share that experience with someone else. To be honest. . .I wanted to have someone that I loved to watch the New Year's Eve fireworks. . .I just wanted someone to kiss."

Kendall looked down at the boy, almost like the ghost was sleeping. His eyes were closed, eyelashes so pretty against his tan skin, and his lips were pulled and puckered in like he was expecting a kiss. Kendall bit his lower lip, moving down to lie beside Carlos and Carlos hummed. "Now I got to ask you a question."

"Ask away," Kendall murmured, watching as Carlos lazily traced his finger in the space between his and Kendall's resting hands.

"Do you want to be in love?" Carlos asked quietly and Kendall paused. He could feel the warmth of his bedsheets, and feel the light shining in from the skylight above him in his ceiling. But Carlos was still here, clear as can be and looking oh so darling. Kendall just wanted to touch him, and feel the boy's cheek, to see if he was as warm as Kendall could feel he was in his heart. He didn't know if Carlos was sleeping now, or if he was just closing his eyes for a bit. They weren't in Malone Manor anymore, they were in Kendall's bedroom and Carlos was slowly flickering away like a candle. Kendall let his eyes flutter once, twice, before he snuggled into the blistering cold slowly disappearing.

"Of course."


End file.
